School Wars
by bambiluvsg
Summary: Kag OOC- Kagome's the new bad girl in school and she's there to take over. She has a secret no one knows and will people finally see through her facade?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Forgotten

She was dreading coming home from school today. It seemed like the time was going by too quickly, and every minute that went by felt like a knife was going through her. Everyone in her seventh grade class noticed she had changed the past couple of weeks. She used to be cheerful and always smiling. Now her black shoulder length hair was always hiding her face. She was failing all of her classes now and she knew this. She didn't care anymore, when it feels like your world is coming to an end you tend to never care about stupid things like school.

The bell rang and she grabbed her books from under her desk ready to sprint for the door. If she was late it would be worse for her when she got home. But as soon as she reached the exit, her science teacher, Ms Sakudoshi stopped her.

"Kagome. I need to speak with you for a moment please." Her teacher called after her. Kagome spun around and rushed back to her teacher's desk. "Okay Ms Sakudoshi, but I'm in a really big hurry and I need to get home fast!" She spat out all at once. Her teacher was surprised at her sudden outburst and pushed her square rimmed glasses farther up her nose.

"Your failing my class."

"I know." Kagome said simply.

Her teacher gave her a curt nod. "Then you know that I will have to have a meeting with your father."

Kagome's head shot up and her chocolate brown eyes widened. "No! I promise I'll do better!" She begged, clutching her books close to her chest.

The way the child reacted worried Ms Sakudoshi and her eyebrows raised.

"Kagome…is there anything you want to talk to me about?" She asked sweetly, trying to coax Kagome out her shell.

Kagome was silent. She so desperately wanted to scream out 'my father rapes me everyday after school and beats me,' but the words wouldn't form passed her teeth. What could her teacher do? Call Child services? What good would that do? Her own mother hadn't believed her and she abandoned Kagome like an old toy. And her half sister Kikyo of course went with her. Kagome hadn't been perfect enough for her mother, but she was just right for her father, Haku.

"No, Ms Sakudoshi." She said quietly, putting her head down as to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Ms Sakudoshi knew the girl was lying, but what could she do? She couldn't go off on a hunch with nothing to show for it.

"Alright Kagome…you're dismissed."

Kagome bowed her head respectfully and fixed her green pleated school uniform skirt.

_She is so innocent…not even thirteen yet._

Ms Sakudoshi watched the girl's tiny body retreat and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen…

Kagome flung open the door, panting like mad. She was three minutes late and she was afraid. She had thoughts of running away, but where would she go? She had no money, no food, and she was only twelve.

Her father was leaning up against the kitchen counter, smoking a cigarette. He was swaying slightly which meant he had been drinking, or shooting up. Whichever one, it didn't matter, she was going to get hurt either way.

He looked upon his little girl and smirked, pointing to the clock on the microwave. She lowered her head and he stumbled over to the front door and locked it. She wanted to scream. To run. Hide. Do anything but let him do what he was going to.

She stood in the middle of the dinning room, holding her books to her chest for dear life.

She began praying quietly to herself as she felt Haku's hands slide around her thin waist, his nails digging into the fabric of her blouse.

"You were late." He sneered, his breathe smelling of ashtray and liquor. Kagome shot her eyes tightly and let the tears fall freely down her cheek. No excuse in the world was going to stop him from doing what he was going to do. He ripped her by her raven locks and dragged her on the ground to the living room, ignoring her whimpers. If she cried it just egged him on.

Haku threw his whimpering daughter to the floor, her head smashing into the carpet. He straddled her then, bringing her fragile arms above her head and held them there. He began to plant sloppy wet kisses down the side of her neck, the feeling of his touch burning against her skin.

_Our Father, which art in heaven, _

He ripped the buttons from her blouse and undid her bra, licking at her still developing breast.

_Hallowed be thy Name. _

She didn't care anymore, she was sobbing as he started sucking on her nipple.

_Thy Kingdom come PLEASE!_

He began to unbuckle his pants and revealed the hardened part of his body.

_Thy will be done in earth, _

He tore the underwear from under her skirt and parted her legs open with his knees

_As it is in heaven. _

Her eye's shot open as he penetrated her roughly. How she longed to go to heaven right now. He rutted angrily against her, grunting his pleasures in her ear. He bit down on the nape of her neck and lifted his gaze to her eyes. "I want you to watch me come inside you."

_Give us this day our daily bread._

He pulled her hair harshly making her scream. Wrong move. He punched her in her ribs and she lost her breath. Tears streamed out of her eyes

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

She could never forgive her father. He began to claw at her bottom and moaned against her. She could smell her own blood leaking from her person due to his roughness. It didn't discourage him though, it acted as a better lubricant.

_As we forgive them that trespass against us. _

She knew she was bruised, her thighs quaking every time he slammed into her.

_And lead us not into temptation, _

"You foul son of a bitch!" She snarled and bit him on his shoulder but again she got punched in her ribs. "No! Tell me you like it!" Again he punched her in the ribs and felt something crack. She couldn't breath and she knew something broke. Again he hit her in the same spot and she screamed out, "I like it! I like it!"

_But deliver us from evil…._

He came inside her then, his member throbbing inside of her broken womanhood.

_For thine is the kingdom, _

_The power, and the glory, _

_For ever and ever. _

_Amen._

She laid still on the ground as her father pulled himself out of her. He lifted himself of the ground and touched his shoulder, where her teeth had penetrated his skin. He kicked her once in the stomach and lazily walked to his bedroom, locking himself in.

Again she had been abandoned…alone and forgotten.

"Kagome. You've been kicked out of every school so far. Why do you always pick fights?" Her uncle Myouga confronted his niece sitting in the counselor's chair.

She said nothing and crossed her arms over her now fully developed chest. Her black mid-drift halter top showed enough cleavage that it still left much to imagine. She had on a pair of too-tight denim jeans, with rips and holes at the knees. Her hair was now down to her butt and it had purple tips at the ends. Her brown eyes always hid under thick lashes and dark eyeliner. Above her right eyebrow adorned a piercing as well as her nose and the middle of her lip.

She was beautiful. Truly. Her look may have made her look more intimidating but her uncle knew that with ought it all she was still that scared little girl he found on his door step half beaten and starved. Had she not run away her father would not be in jail and she would most likely be dead. He wished his brother dead beyond recognition. He did love his niece but not the way her father had 'loved' her. After what happened to her, she became a completely different person. She was defiant, got into fights and was convinced that _she_ was the authority, and this was the seventh school that she got kicked out of. Granted he could understand her need to be in control, having had none for the five years she was being raped by his wicked brother. She was seventeen now, a young woman that tried his patience. He knew there was only one school left near their home and he was dreading it.

"I hate school. I hate teachers. And I hate people. And I didn't pick the fight! That hussy-ass-bitch called me a slut." She growled.

"Not only that, but the scissors you stabbed through the boy's hand?" The councilor was reading off reports he had on his desk of her behavior- a whole stack. For every report he had, she had an excuse for.

"That tool grabbed my ass. Those were my good scissors too!" She crossed her arms in a mocking pout.

The councilor shifted in his swivel chair, his green eyes meeting the girl's before turning to Myouga.

"You do realize there is only one school left that she _wont _get kicked out of?" He asked the short, aged, balding man before him. Myouga looked down and sighed. "Do you know how my school will end up? She will bring forth chaos and wreck all authority if she can help it."

Kagome snapped her gum. "Damn straight!"

"Yes but at _your _school she is guaranteed to graduate. Yes she will get away with a lot and she will test those grounds but you shouldn't feed into it." The counselor said as he eyes Kagome down.

"Listen creeper, keep eye-fucking me like that and I'll swivel your ass out of a window." Kagome said prudently.

The counselor coughed but said nothing and in turn Kagome was silent. The counselor smiled. "See?"

Myouga nodded pensively. "As headmaster I have a reputation to uphold, so I can deny that there is any blood relation?"

"Awe uncle! Are you ashamed of me?" Kagome said in a mock child's voice.

"No Kagome-But I don't want the students thinking I'm giving you special treatment. After all I have enough hoodlums like that Inuyasha trying to run things."

"Don't worry uncle I wont make it easy on you." Kagome snickered.

"I honestly don't think this is a good idea councelor."

"Awe come on uncle! I'd love to go to school where I can go crazy." She winked at him.

"No not that. Your sister Kikyo is in that school too…" He finished off quietly. The councelor began writing things down.

Kagome slammed her fists on her lap. " Oh I am going to run this bitch! She is going down."

Myouga slapped his head. "I was afraid you would get like this at the sound of Kikyo's name. But it can't be helped. And Kikyo would never admit you are her sister… so I don't think there is anything to worry about. No one will suspect you are getting any special treatment. You will get detention and you will be suspended, however, to you that's like a vacation.

Kagome smiled. " I can hardly wait."

Myouga sighed, "Good cause you start tomorrow.

Kagome smiled to herself.

"Kagome, now I want you to behave yourself. Here's the keys to the BMW. DO NOT CRASH IT!" Uncle Myouga finished off, more than a plea than a demand. She fixed her black and red tube top before sliding a black leather jacket over her shoulders. She was wearing her tight dark blue jeans with slits near her thighs. She tightened her combat boots and tousled her hair so it fell in layers down her back. She slid on dark shades and turned to her uncle and flicked away the car keys onto the counter.

"I want to take the bike."

"You are not riding that black monster to school." Myouga said stubbornly, knowing he already lost the battle.

"He's not a monster. He's a Kawasaki Motorcycle and he's my lover so I am taking him to school." Kagome said grabbing her keys out of a drawer.

Myouga sighed. "Fine but don't speed please, and wear your helmet."

"Okay! I love you! See you at school headmaster!" She snickered.

_Oh am I going to ring hell today._

Inuyasha walked to a nearby tree, where his best friends were waiting for him. Sango was wearing sweats and a tank top, with her brown hair hanging loosely in a pony tail. She had always been one of the guys and she currently was talking to her boyfriend-also his best friend- Miroku. Koga was having an arm wrestling match with Bankotsu, both sporting their long dark hair in pony tails.

"Hey Inuyasha! Where's Kikyo at?" Bankotsu asked through a fit of grunts as he tried to over power Koga.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Probably doing cheer practice or something.

"Ha!" Bankotsu yelled his victory. They all spotted the headmaster pulling in and Inuyasha waited for him to get out his car before yelling, " Hey _head master!_" Myouga turned to look at him and Inuyasha started giving the air a pretend blow job. "Oh wait deep throat!" He said through a fit of coughs. Everyone was laughing and Myouga was about to reprimand him when a black motorcycle pulled up and parked next to his car.

"Oh hear we go…" He said to himself. Everyone's eyes were on the new kid that just pulled in on a motorcycle. Myouga could hear the whispers that were spreading around him.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know but I hope she's hot."

Inuyasha ignore Koga and Bankotsu. He was ready to bully this new kid as she stepped away from her motorcycle and took off her helmet.

"Oh my god! Is that Kikyo?" Sango gaped.

For a split second, Inuyasha thought it was But he realized it wasn't her when the girl lit a cigarette and started smoking-in _front _of the headmaster.

"Nah, Kikyo doesn't have enough balls to do that." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I don't have enough balls for what?" Kikyo appeared next to him in an instant and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nothing we all thought the new girl was you." He said nodding toward the Kikyo look-alike.

Kikyo had to do a double take. "It cant be her. Oh my fucking God! It is!" Kikyo almost fainted. Her sister was actually at _her _school. "The nerve of her."

"Who is she? She's hot!" Koga said excitedly.

They all watched in amazement as Myouga told the girl to put out her cigarette, but she blew the smoke in his face and kept walking.

Kagome walked near the group and her eyes landed on Kikyo who was staring at her through slitted eyelids.

Kikyo sighed. "That…guys…is my sister."

Everyone gasped.

"You didn't tell us you had a sister."

"Yeah! Bring her over I want to meet her!"

"Wow a bad-girl Kikyo!"

Kagome stared her sister down and walked ahead sneering, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Damn she's got attitude." Sango said with a smile. "And a nice as Miroku said, before Sango slapped him over the head.

Kikyo pulled Inuyasha to the side. "Inuyasha you stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Because she will get you into a lot of trouble. She's a _bitch_." Kikyo said a little louder so Kagome would hear. Kagome halted and headed straight for Kikyo. Kikyo stepped forward and the group watched the two. Kagome blew cigarette smoke into her sister's face and laughed. Kikyo was maybe an inch taller than her other than that, the subtle differences, they definitely looked like sisters.

"Now you listen here, little sister. This is _my _school. So you better watch it or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Miss big bad bitch." Kagome inched to her face threateningly and Inuyasha was taken back by the feistiness. "You'll hit me with one of your cheers?"

"I happen to be an honor roll student-"

"Oh yeah-GIMME AN A-AND I'LL FUCK YOU." Kagome cheered mockingly, clapping her hands together.

Inuyasha and his friends snickered.

_This girl has balls. _They_ all _thought.

Kagome snickered herself and leaned into Kikyo's ear.

"Honey, this is my school now. Get in my way-and I'll show you why the fuck I got kicked out of every school in the district." She whipped her hair in Kikyo's face and headed toward the school.

"I like her." All of them said. Kikyo glared at Inuyasha. "You stay away from her."

Inuyasha nodded.

_Like hell I will._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Test me

Kagome looked down at her scheduale in annoyance. She only had one free period and it was lunch. She wanted so much to skip her math class, but she promised her uncle she wouldn't skip on the first day. She sighed. She reached her new locker and opened it, shoving her books messily in it. She couldn't wait to get introduced in front of the whole class. She absolutely hate math (I fucking hate math with a burning passion hotter than sex) and she was going to make sure everyone knew it. She glanced down at her scheduale one last time and her brown eyes bulged out of her head. "What the fuck? I have two math classes? Oh you have got to be shitting me!" She crumpled the piece of paper and shoved it in her jacket pocket. One class was a remedial math class since she kept failing. She was not looking forward to it at all.

She stopped in front of her math class and pulled down her shades. Oh yes, she was going to walk in there and make sure they all remembered her. (I did this my first day of school btw! I was a real bad ass-)

She strutted in the class and the teacher glanced at her, peering at her through thick glasses.

_Oh god. Look at her. She's practically blind! This is too easy._

The old woman smiled at her. She was tubby and her brown hair was graying in certain areas. "You're late. I'm your math teacher- Ms. Kaede. I was wondering when our new student would be joining us. Why don't you introduce yourself."

Kagome turned to the class and her eyes landed on Inuyasha and his friends, who were all watching her with intent gazes. She snorted. The desks were so close together and the only free desk was next to the silver-haired boy named Inuyasha.

Kagome popped her gum. "Well…this is a real cluster fuck, aint it?" Everyone's eyes bulged, and they broke out in hysterics.

Kaede scoffed and glared at Kagome. Kagome turned her head to face her teacher and smiled. "Um…why don't you state your name and tell us about yourself?" Kaede suggested.

Kagome smirked. She had been waiting for this. She plopped her bottom on the teachers desk and crossed her legs.

"Well my name is Higurashi, Kagome. Seventeen, 5'4". I like long walks on the beach. Smoking pot, having hot sex under boardwalks-you know the sand just isn't that bad when it gets all up in your crack? I got kicked out of every school I've been in. My bust size is 38" and I fucking hate math." She finished off smiling brightly as if nothing she said was foul.

Again, everyone broke out in laughter, holding their sides.

"Oh my fucking god-I am in love!" Bankotsu shouted, clasping his hands to his cheeks.

Kagome laughed and Kaede just stood there, mouth gaped open.

Inuyasha could not believe this girl. She had his style, his attitude, his looks. Nothing that her sister Kikyo had. Koga whispered to Inuyasha, "Dude, I will give you a hundred bucks if you switch seats with me."

Inuyasha turned around in his seat to face his friend with the biggest smile he could muster and said through clenched teeth, "Not a chance in hell."

"Man, you have Kikyo! Let me have this one." Bankotsu rasped while Koga shot him a glare. "I saw her first dildo!"

"That's enough!" Kaede had just hit her whits end at all the cursing and the disruption. She turned to Kagome and said angrily, "Now listen you! I can already tell you are a trouble maker! I will not tolerate insubordination in my class! Now go have a seat next to Taisho-sama, and be quiet!" She finished, out of breath.

Kagome nodded and walked over to her seat, everyone turning to look at her. She glanced back at Bankotsu and Koga, "F.Y.I…I got kicked out of my last school for stabbing a boy with scissors for coming on to me. I'm on probation, so try anything I'll be happy to go to prison." The two boys shrank back in their seats.

"Yup. We are definitely going to be friends." They both said happily.

Inuyasha started cracking up and she turned to face him. "So you're dating my older sister huh? Real prissy snob. I'm way better." She winked at him daringly. Inuyasha could only like her more and more. She looked behind her to a brown haired girl and smiled. She held out her hand for her to shake it and Kagome shook it. "Hey. I'm Kags." The brown haired girl smiled and said, "I'm Sango. And that hentai over there is Miroku, my boyfriend. But since you announced that you stabbed a boy, I doubt he would try anything now." She giggled. Miroku waved at her and she smiled at him.

"Are you done disrupting my class Kagome?" Kaede asked, thoroughly annoyed.

Kagome twisted herself to face the front of the classroom. "Yea I'm done."

Kaede, satisfied, turned to the board and began writing when the classroom phone rang. She told the class to give her a minute before she took the cord out of the class and closed the door.

Kagome smirked. "A minute is all I need." She pulled out her pack of cigarettes and headed to the window, opening it. She lit the cigarette and started smoking and nodded toward her new group of friends. "You guys want?"

All of them stood up and hopped over their desks. They were feigning for a smoke since they got to school.

She pointed to a kid with short brown hair. "You! Kid! Watch the door-um..?"

"Hojo." He said before getting up and walking to the door.

"Yeah, hobo, whatever." She was taking long hard drags.

Another kid with red hair spoke up, his emerald green eyes full of worry, "She's going to smell the smoke."

Kagome tapped on her ching with her fingers and Sango took another drag. "So? We've done this so many times- no one rats us out Shippou."

"Yea, but she already doesn't like Kagome she'll blame the smoke on her."

Bankotsu took the cigarette from Kagome's hand and regarded the youngest of the class. "True."

Kagome had an idea as she looked up at a smoke detector. "You guys doen with your cigarettes?"

They all nodded, tossing their butts through the window.

"Do you guys mind getting a little wet?" She asked her classmates. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Good. Cause I fucking hate math." She laughed before walking on top of the rows of desks.

"What are you-OH! YES!" Inuyasha howled, watching as kagome pulled out a lighter and waved it in front of the detector's sensor. The alarm sounded and everyone screamed as the sprinklers shot on, raining water down on them. Kagome motioned her friends and her classmated to run for it, and they all stampeded out screaming and shouting in excitement.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed through the gym and out the doors, the whole school scrambling around in a panic, trying to escape the water. Her new friends were nearly in tears as the ran outside to the bleachers. Kagome crawled under them and hugged herself, trying to catch her breathe. Her friends followed behind her. Sango hugged Kagome and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I fucking love you! I have never ever laughed so hard in my life! Oh my god! You are so awesome!"

Miroku slapped Bankotsu five. "Yeah man! I was not expecting you to be like this- you are such a bad ass."

Koga wrestled on top of Inuyasha. "See? She's way more fun than Kikyo."

Kagome snorted. "That's because Kikyo's a spoiled bitch and doesn't know how to have fun. If she knew you guys were here she'd reprimand you like you were a buncha kids."

Inuyasha laughed and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder. " I would never have this much fun with Kikyo."

"Hey, I may be her sister, but I'd kick her ass any day. And knowing her it will be tomorrow."

"You guys really don't get along do you?" Bankotsu laughed.

Kagome reached into the pocket and pulled out a small baggy and a joint, already rolled. "Let's just say…she got it better than me." She lit the joint and waved it in front of her friends' faces. "Do any of you partake?"

Inuyasha snatched the joint from her and took a hit. His eyes went wide as he started coughing vigorously. He pointed to the boys and pointed back at the joint. "Greatest shit I ever had." He managed through his coughing.

Miroku took the joint and pulled and nodded in agreement before passing it to Koga and Bankotsu.

Kagome stared at Sango, watching the girl blush. "Sango? Have you ever tried weed?"

Sango shook her head no sheepishly. "It's okay if you're against it. But I am a bad influence…" Kagome sighed.

Sango snatched the joint from Koga and took a lungful. Her guy friends stared at her bug eyed and full of awe. They turned to Kagome. "I've been trying to get her to try it for _years_. You're here for a fucking_ day_ and she does it? Just like that?" Miroku said snapping his fingers.

Kagome shrugged as Sango's face went read as she struggled to breathe fresh air. "Don't worry Sango the coughing will stop eventually. I did that my first time and I thought my lucky charms cereal came to life."

Sango stopped coughing, her eyes glassing over. "I don't feel any different she said, passing the joint back to Kagome.

"Maybe you're a high tolera-"

Sango threw herself on the ground laughing and rolled herself in the dirt. Miroku peered at his fucked up girlfriend and started spitting trying to hold in his own laughter.

"Oh my god! She's a fucking light-weight!" Bankotsu keeled over in his own hysterics.

Sango shot up. "You thought I was fat?" She asked with an angry glare, trying to keep her eyes focused on Bankotsu.

"HOLY FUCK! HAHA!" Kagome smacked herself in the face as Inuyasha gripped her shoulder tighter.

Inuyasha was on cloud nine right now as he gazed at all his high friends. He leaned into Kagome but she shrugged him away. "You have a girlfriend you know."

Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't know if it was because he was high, or because he suddenly really liked this girl, but he wanted to toss Kikyo to the side.

"I may be a trouble maker and a bitch-but I most definitely am not a slut."

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at her. "I never said you were."

"Why the fuck am I so hungry?" Sango yelled, shaking Miroku's shoulders, his eyes boggling into his head. He was ready to pass out. Sango shook him harder. "Oh my god! He's dead!"

"He's not fucking dead he's just high as hell." Koga snickered. He kept licking his lips, having a bad case of cotton mouth.

"Oh my god…lets play a quick game of questions." Sango cheered.

"Alright, shoot." Inuyasha said, his friends gathering in a circle.

"Okay,' Sango started, 'Tell me, what do you consider your best quality?"

Bankotsu thought a moment," Well, I'm a real people person."

Inuyasha said, "I don't answer stupid questions."

Miroku cracked open an eye. "I'm good with my tongue."

Koga smiled thoughtfully, "My eyes. Oh, and I guess my butt, too."

Sango laughed, trying to keep her composure, "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Inuyasha huffed, "McDonalds'."

"Rock star. No, movie star. No. Yeah, rock star." Koga couldn't even sit up straight anymore.

Kagome answered nonchalantly, " Prison."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Damn Koga! You're like fucking foaming at the mouth!"

"It looks like he got rabies haha!" Miroku pointed at his friend that was drooling.

Koga gave Kagome a goofy grin and wiped his chin. "You're weed is bi-polar man! My mouth was dry as hell and now I'm scared I'll drown."

"You know I've always wondered what the fuck those commercial's about 'live above the influence' commercial's were about. Like the one where that chick is completely melted into the couch? I want to fucking melt too damn it!" Kagome whined.

"Quoting the words of a true stoner." Miroku laughed.

"So Inuyasha…have you had a run-in with the cops lately?" Bankotsu asked whipping his chin again.

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome gasped mockingly. "You get in trouble with the fuzz?"

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his eyes, eyeing her down, " One day I'll get a tattoo on my ass saying 'I hate the fuzz' on my ass"

Sango looked at him sleepily, "If you hate the fuzz on your ass, why don't you just shave it?"

"Jesus Christ! It's official, you are all my people." Kagome choked, whipping a pretend tear away from her cheek.

"Most definitely." They all said together.

Okay so that is Chapter 2- hope you liked it! I got the funny lines from my sister- but yea I really did pull a stunt like that at my school- and I did stab a boy with scissors….lol


	3. Chapter 3 Uh oh short

Chapter 3: Uh oh.

Myouga had his suspicions as to who was behind this mess while the fire chief was interrogation him. When he got his hands on her he was going to ring her little neck.

"Oh my god. Look at all the fire trucks!" Koga laughed in his seat beneath the bleachers. Kagome glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. "Oh well. I'm sure Myouga already knows it was me."

"You say his name like you know him." Inuyasha laughed, taking a swig of his soda and passing it to Miroku.

"He's my uncle."

Bankotsu spewed the soda all over himself and Sango latched onto Kagome's shoulder. "He's your what?" She shrieked.

"My uncle. But you guys can't say anything. People cannot think he's giving me special treatment or he will get in trouble. And this is the only school I'm guaranteed to not get kicked out of or fail." She smirked.

"That is so boss." Koga whispered.

"You all have to promise you wont tell anybody. Kikyo doesn't know. We don't have the same father and he's my father's older brother." She glared at Inuyasha. "So say anything and I promise you will regret it."

"We promise."

Inuyasha kept stealing glances at her. She was so perfect for him. He couldn't help having desires for her and he just wished Kikyo didn't exist. Kagome caught him looking at her and smirked, causing him to turn and blush.

Sango started another giddy outburst, talking about ponies and unicorns. Koga turned to her and sighed, "Sango, I pity you." Sango stared at him blankly and smiled, "Don't pity me, I'm beautiful."

"I pity you 'cause your dumber than horse shit."

The group snickered and Sango pouted, crossing her arms. "Baby, I don't think you're dumb." Miroku said, kissing her on the cheek. Koga rolled his eyes and Bankotsu whimpered, "Stop doing all that mushy shit it makes me horny!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Came a voice from behind them. Their hearts dropped to their asses and they all turned around to see Shippou standing there, pointing at the bag of pot on the ground.

They all sighed in relief and Kagome told him to sit down and shush before someone saw him. He complied and picked up the bag and opened it.

"Uh…that's just…pepper!" Sango sputtered. Shippou cocked a brow at her. "Sango, pepper is black."

"Oh. Uh…It's green pepper."

Inuyasha smacked his forehead and started laughing. Kagome looked at Shippou and smiled. "It's weed. You want some?"

Shippou hesitated for a moment and felt the pressure with everyone watching him. Slowly he nodded and Kagome handed him a joint to light it. "No way! Goody-goody Shippou's gunna be a stoner. Damn Kagome how do you do it?" Inuyasha praised.

Kagome shrugged. "I told you I am a bad influence." She said while lighting the new joint. Everyone watched Shippou inhale and waited. Nothing. He didn't cough or anything. "Well-that's not cool! I wanna see this fool choke." Inuyasha glowered and Kagome nudged him. "Okay, Shippou…you have to take that whole thing to your head. You can only breathe through the joint and as fast as you can.

"I-uh…okay." He nodded and did as he was told and was sliding his eyes to lock over everyone in front of him. Finally he pulled the joint away and stared blankly at Kagome. Kagome snapped her fingers in front of his face but he didn't blink. "Yup, He's gone." She said satisfied. They all watched as Shippou stood up and started stripping off his clothes. "What the hell are you doing kid?" Inuyasha asked before turning away when the boy took off his pants and underwear. "Oh my-" Sango blushed and Miroku slapped his hand over his eyes.

"It's so hot out! Why the hell is it so hot?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Dude we cannot go back inside the school like this. Look at us!" She started laughing hard, her chest heaving up and down rapidly.

Koga looked at Shippou and told him to at least put his underwear back on. Then flipped open his cell phone. "Shippou we're gunna start prank calling people. You're going to do this…" He leaned into Shippou's ear and began whispering and the freshman nodded. "Okay give me the phone." He said determined, taking the phone from Koga's hand. Bankotsu rested his face on Sango's shoulder. "What do you think he's going to do?" Sango shrugged and crept closer to the two, unaware of Kagome entwining her fingers with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha looked down at their hands and smiled.

_I am so done with Kikyo._

_He is so done with that bitch, you are mine Inuyasha. _She winked at him.

Shippou dialed the number and held the phone to his ear making a crank call. " Hello, Is this the House of Chicken?"

Kagome gave Bankotsu a confused look that he equally shared. "You're ordering food?" She whispered.

" How big are your wings?"

Koga coughed, "No idiot, _Breasts_."

"Oh! I mean how big are your breasts?"

Everyone leaned in to listen. "Who the hell is this?" Said the person on the other end.

"This is Shippou. Who is this?" Koga snatched the phone from the freshman and shut it. Everyone started hooting. "Oh my god-not what was supposed to happen, but it was funnier."

Shippou beamed. He had always wanted to score with this group and he was finally in. Although he gave into peer pressure. "Oh god-if I go home like this my mom's going to have my ass!" Shippou groaned.

"Hey man, I've seen your mom and I'd let her have my ass any day." Bankotsu laughed.

Shippou glared at him. "That's the worst part for having you as a neighbor." "Hey I could always be your neighbor!" Miroku chortled. "Never mind. Bankotsu can stay as my neighbor!"

"Well since we definitely are not going back into the school, where do you guys want to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"My house is out of the question. Myouga would have a heart attack. He mentioned that you guys were the hoodlums of the school."

Inuyasha grinned. "Yea, last year we spray painted the gym room and Miroku had the great idea of blowing up a picture of his ass and putting them all over the hall way." "I think I have a very nice ass, it was great to show it off."

"Without Sango you are sucha freak!" Koga busted out laughing.

"Koga, without Sango, I'd revert to my natural state. I'm dirty, I'm lazy, and I don't wear pants. I would be like you are now."

" No, see, I'm an original. You're a converter."

"This coming from a guy wearing pants?"

Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about how badly he wanted Kagome. Kikyo never gave his friends the time of day and refused to every hang out if she was with him. Truthfully he liked her for a while, but then it died down. She would say that she was in love with him but he didn't feel like that toward her at all. He didn't even like her! He would get so annoyed when she was around and he was tired of her snobby attitude. Sitting there with his friends he decided then and there that he was forever done with Kikyo.

"Guys. I'm done with Kikyo. She isn't worth my time." He announced. Shippou turned to him then. "Well it's about time you said that." Everyone agreed and Kagome just smirked to herself. "I knew I could change your mind." She winked at him then pressed her pink lips against his. The kiss shocked not only him, but his friends too, then they all started clapping. Kagome deepened the kiss and tugged at his silver hair teasingly. She pulled back and acted like nothing happened.

"Kikyo's just the type of girl to use you anyway." Sango said.

"Yeah, women are like hurricanes: when they come, they're wet and wild, but when they leave they take your house and car with them." Koga sneered. "Not with Sango. I make sure she cant move to take my shit."

"Shut up dumb ass!" Sango started blushing. "We never even came up with a place to go." Shippou said, swaying back and forth and looking at everyone through glassy eyes.

The gang thought a moment before Inuyasha gave up. "Fine. We go to my house. NO ONE TRASH IT!"

"So you were going to skip school and go to your house but not invite me?" Kikyo snarled. Kagome stood up and crossed her arms, waiting for her to say something out of line so she could beat her ass.

"And with my sister no doubt. I told you to stay away from her Inuyasha."

"I don't see why I have to. She's great."

Kikyo looked as if someone dumped acid on her face. "Are you fucking kidding me? She starts trouble everywhere she goes."

"Yea? So do I." Inuyasha sneered crossing his arms.

"But-"

"Just shut the fuck up and get out of here Kikyo, I feel like if I stand to close to you I'll get a venereal disease." Kagome said stepping back. "BURN!" Shippou cheered, giving Koga a high five. Kikyo glared at her half sister and scowled. "After the accusations you made-you have the nerve to call _me _a slut?"

Kagome saw red. She lunged for her sisters throat and knocked her on the turf…

PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4 warningfightand pot smoking

Chapter 4: Beat down.

Kagome lunged on her older sister, knocking her to the turf. Inuyasha jumped up, and with the help of Bankotsu, Miroku, and Koga, they pulled the fuming girl away.

"Let me go! I'll kill that slut!" Kagome screamed, tearing at the arms that were holding her back.

Kikyo picked herself off the ground and punched Kagome in her stomach twice before the boys let Kagome go in surprise. That was all she needed. Kagome ripped Kikyo by her long raven locks and began pummeling her fist into her face, making Kikyo scream in pain. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and she turned to him. "Let me fucking finish!"

Inuyasha immediately stepped away from the two and Koga tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you really going to let her beat the shit out of your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha thought a moment. "Yup." Everyone's attention was drawn back to the two girls now wrestling on the floor.

Kikyo spun around and the back of her hand landed clean across Kagome's cheek. "Bitch!" Kagome punched Kikyo twice in the face, landing them square in her mouth, blood spooling from its entrance. She then raised her fist upward and it met Kikyo's jaw, sending her backwards on her ass. Kikyo's head was spinning but she got up again and made for Kagome's hair but she ducked under and tackled her, spinning so she was behind her older sister.

"Fuck you!" Kikyo wrapped an arm over Kagome's and flipped her on her back.

"Damn bro, I didn't know Kikyo knew karate?" Miroku said as he watched Kikyo sit on top of Kagome and begin pounding her face. Inuyasha shook his head, Kikyo may have been getting good hits in every once in a while but Kagome wasn't giving up and flipped Kikyo off of her with ease. Kagome whirled her body in the air and landed a straight butterfly kick to Kikyo's face, making her sister's head snap back.

"Holy shit!" Sango yelled, rushing in between the two to separate them, but Kikyo hit Sango in the back of the hand, sending her to the ground. Kagome was furious, she took one look at her friend on the ground holding her head and went off. Kagome leaned her right hook into Kikyo's stomach, causing the girl to bend forward in pain. When she did this Kagome swung her left arm into the side of Kikyo's face, making her fly side ways, unconscious.

"Oh shit!" Bankotsu went forward and locked Kagome's arms in place before she could get to Kikyo's body.

Inuyasha stood there, dumb founded, as he gazed upon his unconscious girlfriend. Truly, Kikyo had pissed Kagome off and he looked back at Bankotsu who was calling Koga to help him. "I have never seen a chick fight that was that brutal man." Koga said in disbelief. "Now I believe you got kicked out a lot." Bankotsu agreed.

Inuyasha and Miroku went to aid Sango, lifting her up bridal style. "I didn't do anything to that bitch and she hit me!" Sango cried, rubbing the lump forming on the back of her head.

"I know. I don't know what I ever saw in her. She really is a bitch." Inuyasha agreed. He walked over to Kagome and checked over her face. She had a nice bruise starting to form along her jaw and a few scratched on her neck, but nothing that looked even near as bad to what Kikyo had.

"Sorry I beat up your girlfriend." She said dryly. Inuyasha smirked and told Koga and Bankotsu to release her. " It was about time someone gave it to her."

She snorted.

"Well I guess we cant just leave her here. Bankotsu call Yura and Kagura, tell them Kikyo got her ass handed to her and is taking a nap on the turf. Let them know if they rat anyone out I'll snitch that they were having sex in the janitor's closet." Inuyasha threatened. Bankotsu nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing Yura's number. Shippou grabbed his friends stuff and took Inuyasha's car keys to put them away. "I'll wait in the car." He said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha checked Kagome's fist, which had pieces of flesh missing. "You really know how to handle yourself don't you?" He chuckled, cupping her cheek lightly. Kagome avoided his gaze and blushed when he touched her.

_Damn. How is he doing this to me?_

"I just really want to get out of here now." Kagome said tiredly.

Inuyasha nodded and then took one final glance at Kikyo, who was now coming to. "Feh." Inuyasha had been sick of Kikyo's snobby attitude, and the fact that she kept cheating on him all the time with that senior Naraku, really made him fed up with her. He turned to Kagome, grabbed her hand, and started leading her across the football field toward the parking lot.

"I say we skip the rest of the day guys. Not like we're gunna have class anytime soon." He said, pointing to the huge crowd of kids sitting outside while firemen piled into the school. Kagome scoffed. Miroku was holding Sango carefully and made his way to Inuyasha's Honda accord. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and headed toward her bike. "I'll follow you guys."

**At Inuyasha's house.**

"Nice crib." Kagome praised as she piled in with her peers into Inuyasha's house. He shrugged and lead them all to his bedroom downstairs in the basement. "Your room is in the basement?" She asked in disgust.

"Yeah but his basement is huge and is like a whole house in its own!" Sango reassured her as they walked down the stairs. When Inuyasha opened a door Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head. It was huge. He had his own kitchen and bathroom, a huge entertainment center with a 50 inch plasma screen actually _in _the wall. A gym and equipment center was in the corner of the room and another door that she guessed was his room was to the left of it. She plopped herself onto his _own _leather couch and sighed. "Damn Inuyasha, you have it made."

Inuyasha laughed. "You haven't even seen my room yet." He beckoned her to the door that lead to his room and his friends snickered. He opened it and she wanted to hate on him so much. His walls were painted black and UV lights hung from the ceiling over a queen sized water bed. He had a giant fish tank built into the wall with a slot that allowed him to feed the fish. His room was just as big as his living room, and he had a drum set with giant amps in the far corner of his room. "Oh, this is such a stoner room." Shippou breathed.

"You have no idea." Inuyasha smirked. Shippou jumped into his bed and bobbed up and down. "I so hate you man."

"Okay hurry up guys, get in here. Lock the door just in case Koga." Inuyasha moved to sit on the edge of his bed and beckoned all of them to sit in a circle.

"Oh I know where this is going!" Bankotsu laughed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and handing each of his friends one. Shippou declined and rested his head on a pillow.

"Man, I think I love you guys." Kagome laughed as she pulled out her bag of pot and handed it to Miroku to fix. "You better love me. I got hit in the head for you, bitch." Sango teased, bringing her friend into a hug.

"Okay, it's ready." Miroku said before lighting the joint and starting to pass it to his friends. Shippou was the first one gone out of his mind, watching the world spin around him. "Look at this kid!" Koga laughed.

Shippou lifted his head and blushed when he looked at Kagome. "Awe kid. You are sucha virgin." Miroku laughed.

"Shut up Miroku, it's fine to be a virgin." Sango smacked him on his arm.

"Yeah Miroku, you have yet to pop that cher-"

"Don't you dare Bankotsu!" Sango seethed.

"Do you even know what a vagina looks like?" Koga asked the young boy with a stupid grin on his face. Slowly the boy shook his head no. "It's nothing special Shippou." Kagome said nonchalantly,

"Well. Before sex it kinda looks like a little pink flower." Inuyasha said. The two girls snorted in disgust, but Shippou seemed engrossed in the conversation. "What about after sex?" He asked innocently.

Inuyasha thought a moment and said with all the seriousness in the world, "Ever see a bull dog eating mayonnaise?"

"That's just fucking gross!" Kagome said as she shoved Inuyasha off his bed. All the boys were in hysterics, and Shippou looked ill.

Miroku started to sing in a high pitched voice then. " Sex, drugs and rock n roll, speed, weed and birth control, life's a bitch, then u die, so fuck the world and lets get high!" He took a huge hit from the joint and fell over.

"Seriously though Shippou, being a virgin is great." Sango encouraged.

Miroku scowled. "Yea my girlfriend is a real sex object. I ask her for it and she objects."

It was Sango's turn to scowl. "Big words for a small man."

Everyone hooted and Miroku growled, "You wouldn't know would you? If it wasn't for pick-pockets and frisking at airports I'd have no sex life at all."

Kagome wiped away a tear. And Inuyasha slapped his thigh, then stopped. "I forgot what I was laughing at. Isn't that funny?" He then started rolling around on his bad, laughing at nothing.

"Okay, no more for him!" Shippou laughed.

Bankotsu grabbed on Kagome's shoulder. "Girl, what would you do, if you saw all the weed you smoked in your lifetime, lying on a table."

"I'd smoke that shit again!"

"I cant fucking be around you guys, I'll constantly piss myself." Koga cried.

Bankotsu held onto hiss sides. "Man, I cant smoke anymore. If I take one more hit and fart I'd get everyone in the room high."

"You better not fart asshole." Inuyasha growled, pulling on Bankotsu's braid.

Shippou sat back on the pillow quietly and caught everyone's attention when he sighed, "Guys? Do you think god could make a bong so big, even he couldn't clear it? I mean he's all powerful and everything." He stared at everyone blankly.

"That's it you are so flagged." Kagome said, taking the joint out of Shippou's hands. "Hey!" He protested, crossing his arms and pouting.

Inuyasha was rocking back and forth, "Dude…I don't even know who I am, where I am, or what the fuck I'm doing." He took a hit and Kagome ripped it from his hands. "You were flagged a long time ago!"

"I don't remember that happening." He said blankly.

"Seriously, Inuyasha's fucked up. If he offers to get you snacks-don't eat it!" Miroku cried out dramatically.

"What? Why the fuck not!" Inuyasha yelled at his friend.

"Dude! Last time we got stoned you fucking melted an orange and red crayon and told me it was queso dip!" Miroku yelled back.

"I don't remember that happening." Inuyasha stated dumbly.

"I don't think I remember anything about everything." Sango giggled.

"What the fuck? When did you guys fall over the edge and end up in East Bumble Fuck?" Kagome laughed.

All of her friends looked at her and sighed.

"I don't remember."

Please review- yes there is a lot of pot smoking. I like stoners _ MWAHAHAHA

And there will be more conflict with Kikyo now,


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Shitty shitty bang bang_

"_You set the emergency sprinklers off, you were smoking cigarettes and pot on school grounds, you fist fought your sister, then skipped the rest of the day to go to Inuyasha Taisho's house….Kagome you are grounded."_

"_No way am I grounded uncle." She crossed her arms defiantly and spun herself in a circle on a bar stool watching the world go crazy._

"_You are grounded! You are lucky Kikyo came directly to me and told me about the fight, otherwise I wouldn't be able to push it under the rug."_

"_That bitch had it coming! And me being grounded is as likely as you getting laid. Besides…I wouldn't mind punching that stuck up whore again."_

_Myouga slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face in frustration._

"_You are trouble reincarnate. You being in that school and becoming best pals with the other Neanderthals just made me lose ten years off my life."_

"_You are so dramatic. Technically I did not skip. The school closed early."_

_He slammed his fists on the counter, " Because you_ made it that way."

"I hate math." She said simply, rummaging through the fridge for snacks.

"Look at you! You are so high you forgot you ate! Put that sandwich back in the fridge now!" Myouga scowled.

Kagome looked at the sandwich in her head and cocked a brow. "Sandwich? I thought it was cake…I don't want this shit." She tossed the sandwich back in the fridge and sat back down on the stool with her head on the counter.

"You drive my patience child. Kikyo is going to tell your mother you are here. Do you know how that will go? Last thing I need is for that woman to make a scene. Tomorrow you will be on your best behavior."

Kagome said nothing and kept her head down on the counter.

Myouga sighed. "Kagome, you have been through so much in your life. You had a dramatic change in your personality and I understand your need to feel in control…but there comes a time when you need to be serious. Your father cant hurt you anymore, so don't-Kagome?"

Myouga poked the girl in the arm. Nothing. He lifted her hair away from her face and saw that her eyes were closed and drool was pooling on the counter from her mouth.

"DAMNATION GIRL YOU ARE SLEEPING?"

_X_

Kikyo's mother paced back and forth, occasionally glaring at her daughter. "Are you certain it was her?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and winced, holding the ice pack tighter to her head. "Yes mom it was her. I don't know how anyone would let her go to school."

Miyu crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "That child was a mistake. And that father of hers… do you believe I could marry someone as sick as that?"

"Kagome deserved what she got. She was spoiled. I hated her and her drunk ass father."

Miyu nodded in agreement. "I don't know why I didn't get an abortion when I had the chance."

"What do you propose I do mother?"

Miyu thought a moment and smiled. "You say Inuyasha left with her? Well that must mean he likes her now…so turn her friends against her, frame her, spread rumors, find dirt on her, secrets, do everything you can to get that miserable girl out of our lives forever."

Kikyo removed the ice from her face and smiled widely, "No problem."

X

"Did you get in trouble with Myouga?" Bankotsu asked while he was rummaging for his text books at the bottom of his locker.

"Nah, I never get in trouble." The smell of something foul hit her nose and she keeled over. "Damn Bank! What the fuck crawled in there and died?"

He pulled something out, it looked like a box of Chinese food, but the white of the box was covered in green fuzz. "Oh my god! Cool! Now I have a science project to bring in!" He said, happily sniffing it.

"You are fucking nasty!" Kagome shrieked, pinching and fanning her nose.

Bank laughed and waved for Sango and Inuyasha to come over, both talking with concerned looks on their face.

"Hey guys, what the hell is up with you?" Kagome asked, giving Sango and Inuyasha a quick hug. They looked at each other nervously and began arguing on who should tell Kagome something. Finally Inuyasha was forced to speak and Kagome crossed her arms impatiently. "What?"

He fiddled with his hands. "Well…Kikyo was just telling everyone…" He looked around him nervously.

Kagome felt her blood boil. "Kikyo said what?"

Inuyasha began to blush and avoided her eyes. "She is going around with a photo of some girl's….vagina….and saying it's yours and that you sent it to her…asking if it looked like an infection."

He held out a folded piece of paper for her to take. Reluctantly she opened it and nearly vomited. There on the paper was a picture of what looked like a bushy vagina…with greenish liquid caking all around it.

She cocked her brow and rolled her eyes. "That is disgusting. You don't believe this do you?"

Sango, Bank, and Inuyasha laughed. "Of course not. I dated Kikyo for over a year, I know how spiteful she can be. Besides, if your pussy looked like that…you would smell really bad."

Kagome crumpled up the paper and threw it in a nearby trash can. "Kikyo is the epitome of a tampon. They're both stuck up cunts." Her friends started laughing when Koga came around the corner, holding the picture of the supposed Kagome vagina, looking pissed.

"There you are! Ki-"

"She knows." Inuyasha said. "Kikyo put them all over the school."

"Oh…Well…I cant hang out today, I have to go to the dentist." Koga said, ripping up the picture in his hands.

"Oh that sucks I hate the dentist. What are you going for?" Kagome asked, walking toward her English class she had with Inuyasha and Sango.

"I have an overbite." Koga said, clicking his teeth together and holding out his hand to carry her books. She pushed her face closer to is. "You don't look like you have an overbite? Your teeth look perfectly fine to me." She lifted up his lip, "Nope. No overbite. What made you think you did?"

Koga blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand nervously. "I-uh…I was with this girl…and I was…you know…I was eating her…and-and-it tasted like shit-so I thought maybe I had an overbite and I was hitting her arsenal."

Kagome's stared at him slack jawed while Sango and Inuyasha kept snickering. "That is the most repulsive thing I have ever heard Koga!"

Bankotsu was clutching the fuzzy molded Chinese food in his one hand and holding his side in the other. "That is the funniest shit I have ever heard! Who was it?" Bank gasped.

"Your momma!" Koga snapped, before rushing into his Art class. "Ha! He got you Bankotsu!" Inuyasha slapped his friend on the back.

X

Kikyo lingered in the hall a bit, watching as her ex boyfriend laughed with her half sister and his friends.

"I don't understand. It's like what you did didn't even effect her." Kagura said as she looked into her compact mirror.

Kikyo smiled. She knew deep inside Kagome was itching to fight her. "Don't worry, I left her a surprise in her next class."

Yura flipped her black cropped hair and raised a thin eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"You'll see…"

X

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome in class with Sango on the other side of her. He was having so much fun with her lately that he had forgotten how Kikyo could be and was really pissed that he didn't see this coming. Kagome was perfect for him, practically his soul mate.

He pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling something on a piece of paper. He'd give her the note and hopefully she'd accept a date with him.

Mr. Totosai rambled on about different poems and was passing out an assignment. "Now I want all of you to write a poem about anything you'd like. But need I remind you, you will be reading it in front of the class." He handed Inuyasha the sheet and he picked it up with a groan, but when his eyes scanned the paper his jaw dropped and he smacked himself on the forehead.

Everyone in the class busted out in laughter. Inuyasha ground his teeth together. "Kikyo!"

On the sheet of paper was a photo shopped picture of Kagome naked, bending over, revealing the really gross vagina.

Kagome had enough. She stood on the table and got everyone's attention. "Now look, it's obviously not fucking real so get your laughs out now." She unbuttoned her denim skirt and ripped it down to her ankles, wearing no underwear underneath. She put her hands on her hips proudly and Inuyasha had to swear off a boner.

"Panties are required in my class!" Totosai gasped, he didn't know what too do. Everyone was stunned and Kagome twirled around in a circle to show everyone.

"Nope that's not her pussy…" Sango laughed.

"Kagome! Pull your skirt up now!" Totosai screamed, his face red.

Inuyasha lowered his head and started banging it on the desk. "Damn it Kagome! Pull your skirt up! The last thing we need is Totosai walking with an extra leg."

Kagome lifted up her skirt and shrugged. "With the way he limps it could be like a cane."

Totosai grabbed a pink slip and waved in her face. Kagome gasped mockingly, "Oh no! A slip! And it's _pink!_ My life is over!"

Inuyasha slammed his head on the desk, his jeans seemingly tighter than usual. Kagome took the slip from Totosai and headed out the door, but turned back around. "Inuyasha, Sango, I need an escort. Let's go!" Before Totosai could object, the three rushed out of the door and sped down the hallway.

They turned a corner to see Kikyo snickering with Kagura and Yura. Sango growled and got ready to walk over to Kikyo but Kagome held her back. Sango looked at her with surprise. Sango just wanted to pound their faces in, and here was the victim, holding her back.

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and turned her to lay a kiss on her mouth. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back, tongues wrestling each other angrily.

Kikyo cringed and snapped, "I hope she's a good fuck! I heard she likes to keep it close to home!"

Inuyasha was pushed down abruptly Sango didn't have enough time to react before Kagome sped passed her toward her target.

"Kagome! Shit! Inuyasha!" Sango panicked as she watched her friend rip Kikyo by the hair holding her face down while she punched her mercilessly.

Yura grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled, but was met with an elbow to the eye. Kagura stepped back while she watched her friends struggle with the new girl. "Damn this chick can fight." She whispered. Yura moved away quickly, holding her eye.

She turned to the girl next to her, "That's your best friend, you should help her." Kagura thought a moment.

"Nah. I like my face more."

"Kagome! Come on! This is the fucking hallway, security is going to come!" Inuyasha pleaded, attempting to rip the enraged girl by her shoulders. Kagome released Kikyo's hair reluctantly and turned to run with her friends.

"Hold on! Just one more thing!" She said as she twisted her body to punch Kikyo square in her already busted lip.

"_Now _run!" She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and fled the scene, leaving the three girls behind. He couldn't help but wonder;

_When in the hell did I fall for her?_

He was thinking it was probably the moment she stood up to Kikyo. No one ever gave the head cheerleader lip.

"Myouga is going to kill all of us!" Sango cried as she jogged through the football field to the woods on the other side. "Does it really matter I mean he's my-Oh fuck! Security!" Kagome pointed toward a large white truck that was the Security truck heading right to them fast.

Inuyasha groaned and began to run faster, leading the girls straight into the trees where the truck couldn't follow.

"Ow! Fuck!" Inuyasha slammed into a tree.

"Stop messing around Inuyasha! You'll have plenty of time to play with wood when we get to your house!" Sango snapped.

"What the hell? Why _my _house? I left my fucking car at school!" Inuyasha stumbled through the brambles and looked behind him to see if the security guards were closing in. "Coast is clear. Calm the fuck down."

Kagome collapsed on the ground and began laughing. " I forgot I have to go to counseling after school today."

"Oh. What do you go to counseling for?" Sango asked, trying hard to get the twigs out of her long hair.

Kagome sat quietly. No one knew what happened except for Kikyo and she was sure that one of these days Kikyo would hold it against her. She didn't want anyone to know.

Inuyasha sensed that something Kikyo mentioned had really rubbed Kagome the wrong way.

_She said she likes to keep it close to home? That couldn't mean…?_

Was Myouga doing things with her?

He shook his head at the thought. Why would he believe anything Kikyo said? She spread enough rumors around to be called the world's biggest liar.

He immediately came to her defense. "Look at Myouga? How is he supposed to handle her? It's obvious he is forcing her to go."

Kagome looked up at him in subtle surprise and nodded her head with a smile. Sango huffed, holding her knees as she bent over trying to catch her breathe.

"Bankotsu can get your car, right?" Kagome asked him.

"I guess so…he's broken into it before…but what about your bike?"

"Eh, just take me to go and get it later on tonight when shit calms down. So we're going to your house?"

"I don't know man…my brother Sesshomaru is going to be home."

Sango perked her head up. "So he's back from that meeting for Taisho enterprises in China?"

"Obviously! Or he wouldn't be home!" He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kagome asked, looking between the two.

Inuyasha sat on the grass beside her, checking over his shoulder one last time. "Me and my brother don't exactly get along.."

Sango scoffed. "Don't sugar coat it Inuyasha. If he were capable he would shove your own head in your ass."

"It would be better than having to look at his ass everyday. He's the bad guy, always getting me into trouble."

"As I recall, you both were trouble makers when you were younger. Didn't your mom send you to a priest?"

Inuyasha started laughing hysterically, leaving Kagome in confusion. "Yeah, me and Sesshomaru were always getting blamed for everything. He was ten and I was like-what? Eight? Yeah I was about eight. And she sent Sesshomaru and me to a priest. Anyway, we got there and the priest was like 'Do you know who God is?' 'Do you know where he is?' I ran home crying with Sesshomaru thinking that the priest thought we stole God and we both begged our mom to file a missing persons' report."

"Awe that's kind of cute!" Kagome smiled at him when he blushed and scowled.

"What about the time we got his dog stoned and Juno wouldn't stop humping him?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah, it was a cool prank up until that bastard told everyone it was because I was jacking off the dog."

"So do I get to meet him?" Kagome said brightly.

"I really doubt you want to meet your highness. If any luck Rin will be there."

"Who's Rin?" Kagome dusted the brambles from her skirt.

Sango chuckled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This girl he's been dating. She's sixteen and he's twenty. When he was four her parents were rutting it to make her."

"Oh wow, she is young but not by much." Kagome said. "Can we just have them pick us up?"

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow and looked at her as if she had just said she was the messiah. "Are you fucking joking? Sesshomaru will definitely rat on us."

"Idiot! We're already going to get ratted on! Security was just fucking chasing us!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha got up and lifted Kagome with him. "Damn it! I am so grounded!" Kagome smiled at him and took his hand. "But it's worth it?" He looked at her carefully before nodding his head. "Good!"

"Alright that's enough! We have to walk like fifteen minutes from here to his house. God! In my good fucking shoes too!" Sango groaned, leading the way down the forest path.

Inuyasha still hadn't given Kagome the note. Was it too soon? Was he moving too fast? Was he just some ploy in her rivalry with Kikyo?

He hadn't thought of that before and it nagged at him. What if he was just being used and she didn't like him? She was flirty and everything but a lot of girls are flirty, hell, girls throw themselves at him but Kagome didn't do that. She was herself and never changed.

"You know Kagome? Now people are going to talk about what you just did back there." He said as if she didn't know.

_Smooth idiot._

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. " I don't really care. Now they have a reason to talk about my pussy."

_I'd like to have a reason. I want you to ride me like a pony! Hiyaaaaaa…._

He mentally slapped himself. This girl was an improvement to him, but probably not to his parents. Although, his mom Izayoi absolutely hated Kikyo and at the time she had warned Inuyasha that she wouldn't be the one for him.

Who knew mom's were always right?

But how would his mom feel about a girl who got kicked out of so many schools, fails, her body piercings and intense purple highlights, her motorcycle…?

Damn. The list just kept going.

_I wonder if she has a tattoo? _His eyes began to travel over her body. She didn't have one on her butt, he knew that much, but where else would she get one?

Oh yeah. _I want to see my parents reaction when I bring her home._

He felt for the note in his pocket and pulled it out, his nerves getting the better of him. _Would she think it was cheesy? _

Kagome saw from the corner of her eye that Inuyasha pulled out a white paper that was folded up. He kept fidgeting with it and she assumed it was for her the way he was acting. She snatched it from his hand and ran forward, unfolding it to read.

_Go out with me?_

Inuyasha caught up and grabbed the note from her, "It wasn't for you! Sorry!" He stuttered.

Kagome pretended to be hurt. "Oh. Well if I were her I would definitely say yes." And she sashayed away to walk with Sango. She wasn't an idiot. She knew it was for her, she saw him looking at her while writing it in class. Kagome was attracted to him. Well, _more _than attracted. He was wearing a tight black wife beater that should off all of his muscles and washboard abs. She didn't show it, but she felt giddy and wanted to jump up and down and scream after reading the note.

She smirked.

Inuyasha had his mouth gaped open. _She would say yes? THEN WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY IT WASN'T FOR HER? FUCKING STUPID ASS CRACK DAMN YOU FOOL!_

How was he going to fix that mess now? He could just walk right up to her and ask her out. Yeah. He picked up the pace so he was next to her and Sango. Kagome pretended like she didn't see him while Sango gave him that knowing glare.

"Kagome. If you aren't busy anytime soon we could go out for food or hangout or movie or-"

"Sure." She said nonchalantly, but inwardly she was screaming YES! YES! YES! Inuyasha almost felt relieved but the way she said it made it sound as if it didn't make her nervous at all. Maybe she didn't like him the same way…

"I see your house." Sango pointed in front of her.

"Shit!" Inuyasha groaned. "My parents _and _Sesshomaru are home."

_Please review. Sorry I've been side tracked-my baby is teething and it SUCKS. But next chapter will be coming…._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting with the Ice Prince.

"Is that a bad thing that they are all home?" Kagome asked, watching Inuyasha nearly rip out his hair in a panic. He whirled around in a circle insanely.

"Is it bad? She asks 'is it bad' like it isn't bad? It's bad! It's fucking bad!" he squeaked pathetically.

"It's naughty!" Sango chuckled.

"This isn't the time for your fucking jokes Sango! Oh god! They probably got a phone call from the school! Shit! !"

Kagome arched a brow at him and glanced nervously at Sango. "Should we like…call the paramedics or something?"

"Nah, he gets like this each time he gets into trouble. You figure the way he acts about it would mean he would never get in trouble again…but nope!" She shrugged her shoulders and made for Inuyasha's driveway, where she was met by a tall, silver haired man.

Kagome paused before she stepped in front of the giant man. He had amber eyes and long, straight, silver hair to his waist. He bore no emotion on his perfect face and he somewhat sneered at Sango and her as if they were both disgusting. Immediately Kagome crossed her arms defensively.

"Who the hell do you think you are looking at like that?"

Inuyasha slapped a hand to his forehead and Sango snickered, "Sesshomaru, she asked you a question."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked from Inuyasha to him and back. Yeah they were similar but Sesshomaru just made her want to vomit with how uptight and perfect he acted.

_Perfect match for Kikyo huh?_

"Don't speak to me in such a tone you nasty girl." Sesshomaru spat.

Kagome narrowed her eyes further. "Listen bastard, my fists will be doing the fucking rumba on your face you say another smart ass remark to me."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with shock. "Did you just threaten me? On my own property?"

"Dad's property, idiot." Inuyasha retorted, shoving passed him and snatching Kagome by the hand to bring her inside.

"I'm telling mother you brought a vile biker chick into her home." Sesshomaru threatened.

Inuyasha turned to his brother and laughed, " And I'll tell mother you are banging a teenager."

"I'm not a biker chick!" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha looked at his new-girlfriend? Maybe. He looked her up and down and pointed to her black leather attire. "You own a bike don't you?

"So?"

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled her inside the doorway, where Sango was eagerly chatting with a dark haired beauty and an older looking version of Inuyasha. Kagome felt a bit awkward, having been eye fucking his mom the whole time.

"That's your mother? Jesus Christ Inuyasha!"

"Oh don't tell me you want to fuck my mom?" Inuyasha joked, nervously holding onto her hand as he faced his parents.

Sango always had a way of calming his parents down, always polite and cheerful. His father focused his attention away from the conversation he had been so engrossed in and glowered at his son before eyeing down Kagome.

Kagome hated when men looked at her, and wanted nothing more than to claw his eyes out, but instead she held her composure and smiled shyly.

"I got a call from the school? You were involved with a fight?" InuTaisho glowered.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at his father who was towering over him. "I wasn't involved in the fight…I just watched…then ran."

InuTaisho crossed his abnormally large arms and tapped his foot. "Oh really? Who was fighting who then? And why were you just watching?"

Inuyasha sighed before squeezing Kagome's hand. "Um…Kikyo was fighting…"

Immediately his mother shoved InuTaisho out of the way with surprising force, her face beaming. "Did you say Kikyo? Kikyo was fighting? Who? Why? What? Who won?" Izayoi screeched excitedly.

Sango snickered in the background as Sesshomaru walked in with a smug look on his face. "That heathen girlfriend of yours got into a fight? No doubt deserved it."

Kagome allowed herself to be proud, silently basking in her own glory for kicking her sister's ass.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! Now what happened?" Izayoi asked hungrily.

"Dear, this isn't very motherly of you. You should be worried about Inuyasha's girlfriend being harmed." InuTaisho said, wrapping a thick arm around her waist. Izayoi cocked an eyebrow at her husband and swatted his arm away from her waist.

"I don't give a rat's ass what happens to her. She is no good for my baby!" She pinched Inuyasha's cheek, ignoring his protests.

"See, now I know where the boys get their trouble-making habits." InuTaisho chuckled.

"It wasn't all me, I didn't impregnate myself Mr. Hurricane Man. They don't have all my genes, and I don't know where in the hell Sesshomaru gets his attitude from."

"That's true…pompous. Ha."

"I am standing right here."

"So?" Both his parents grinned at him.

Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's hand to bring her closer and motioned for Sango to make her way to his basement. "I think I am off the hook now, let's try to go downstairs without them noticing."

"The hell? Do they have ADD or something?"

"Beats the hell outa me. Mom's bi polar so she could flip out at any second just bolt for the door…"

Both of them slinked passed the arguing trio and were inches away from the door. But that would be too fucking easy wouldn't it? Yes. It would.

"Where the hell do you think you two are going?" His mother growled.

Kagome cocked her eyebrow. "Holy shit it's like she's a completely different person."

"Yup. I'm in deep shit."

"You left school. You witnessed a fi-yeah back to that!" Izayoi chirped happily.

_This woman is a complete loon!_

"Kikyo got her ass-"

"Language son!" InuTaisho warned.

"I think would should focus more on the filth he's brought home with him." Sesshomaru sneered.

"What the fuck did you just say? You cradle robbing, baby fucker?" Kagome retorted angrily, causing everyone to gasp.

"You see? Complete filth!"

"You had it coming Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha lunged for his brother's hair and pulled.

"What the hell did I say about you two fighting?"

"But dad! He's a fucking asshole!"

"Language! Damn you!"

"Can someone please tell me who the fuck kicked that smutty, no good bitch of a girlfriend up please?" Izayoi yelled, exasperated.

"Izayoi, you are the biggest trouble maker ever."

"I know, now Inuyasha spill it! You don't need to filter it."

"Kikyo got her ass kicked, for talking shit, for being a bitch. The end."

"Don't be a smart mouth, I'll put my foot so far up your ass you'll be brushing my toes in the morning."

_Damn, why does she remind me of someone? Ha. Me._

"She fought her." Inuyasha pointed a finger at Kagome then mouthed 'sorry' before backing away to let his mother attack her.

Izayoi leapt onto Kagome, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You are amazing. I love you. Marry my son. Give me grandchildren. Fucking marry _me._" She yelled happily.

"Honey, you cuss like a sailor. I feel like I'm raising another teenager. You are going to give me gray hair."

"What did you just say?" Izayoi snapped her head in his direction and narrowed her violet eyes.

Inuyasha leaned toward Kagome and whispered, "Here we go. He just said the wrong thing."

"I give _you _gray hair?" She shrieked, pointing an elegant finger to her husbands face. "I raised your sons, I pushed their heads out of my body! Sesshomaru was _ten pounds! _Having to deal with Inuyasha being colicky and then when they got _older! _I didn't see you jumping up and down to discipline them! I cook, clean, run errands, and having sex with you is a chore in itself!"

"Too much info mom!" Inuyasha glared at his father, his eyes screaming 'see what you did?'

InuTaisho sensed he didn't have much time before what his sons called the 'Izayoi bomb' went off and death threats with divorce following closely behind ensued. He did the only thing necessary and completely ignored his wife's banter, turned to Kagome with pleading eyes and said, "So you are the one that saved my son from that viper."

As if he had just flipped a switch Izayoi's face morphed from anger to utter amusement. "I never liked her. She feigned being nice and actually caring about him. Her aura felt wrong. Now tell me, why did you fight?"

Kagome carefully pulled the fake vagina picture out from her pocket and handed it to her. "She printed hundreds of these out and told everyone it was me."

InuTaisho and Sesshomaru peered at the image in disgust and shuddered. Sesshomaru eyed Kagome down and scoffed, "It probably is you on a good day."

"I don't know, tell me Sesshomaru does your girlfriend have pubic hair yet?" She retorted with a grin.

He narrowed his amber eyes at her and growled his displeasure before glaring at his father who was attempting to stifle a cough.

"It's like she is a woman version of Inuyasha!" Izayoi giggled, then narrowed her eyes at her son. "You went for the bad girl type instead of the mean girl? You better not be with her just because she looks like Kikyo."

"We aren't together." Kagome said quickly.

"Well that should change." Izayoi crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as if they were to get together that very second.

Sango appeared in the entrance of the basement. "Hey! I'm waiting!"

"Sango dear we were just discussing how Kagome fought Kikyo. I'm savoring the moment. I know that monster stole my grandmother's diamond necklace."

"Ah, yes, there is nothing more enjoyable than two sisters fighting over a guy."

Izayoi's eyes practically rolled onto the floor. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! No way! NO. FREAKEN. WAY!" She shrieked taking a closer examination at Kagome.

Sango bit her tongue, "Damn…I'm sorry Kags."

Izayoi lifted Kagome's purple tethered bangs away from her forehead and carefully examined her, conflict flickering over her face as if she were arguing with herself.

"She's my half sister." Kagome said, quickly regretting it, for she knew where this was heading.

"Oh? Same mother? Or father?" Izayoi asked innocently.

Kagome heard it. The most hated, vile word to her. _Father. _Images began flashing through her mind without mercy. Her father bursting through her bedroom door with his pants undone, her face beaten and battered, the smell of her blood mixing with semen, the crying of-

"Kagome?" Izayoi immediately felt the young girl tense up at something she said and was concerned, but as soon as the girl snapped back into reality, the façade of everything being perfect quickly masked the true sadness that was underneath.

"We have the same mother. I don't know who my father is." She lied.

"Mom you don't need to know her whole life's story, can we go now?"

She thought a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then…Well it was nice meeting you Kagome, I hope you will stay for dinner?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome through the corner his eye and mentally tried to project his will.

_Stay. Stay. Fucking stay. God make her stay. Please? _

"I'd love too."

_Fuck yes! Thank you. Now help me score? _

"_Great! Rin will be joining us, Sango always eats here so that is a given." Izayoi smiled warmly._

"_Yep. Inuyasha brings all his dumb ass friends home. It's like I own a farm…Full of dumb asses." InuTaisho muttered, only to get whacked by his small wife._

"_You are ok with the age difference? I mean Rin is so young."_

"_It's only four years. I mean so long as they aren't having sex then I will permit it."_

_Kagome glanced wickedly at Sesshomaru, who returned with an angry glare. "I think that they all just want to go downstairs." He suggested calmly, not taking his eyes off her._

_Inuyasha nodded, grabbed her hand and pushed her and an obviously already stoned Sango down the steps. "Damn it Sango, how'd you find my stash?" _

"_Your dog had it spread all over the bed, not much left."_

"_Fuck!" Inuyasha ran to his bedroom, where sure enough, a black and white great Dane took up his entire bed, snoring loudly with a chewed up bag of pot hanging in his mouth. _

"_Asher! You fucking SON OF A BITCH!" The dog peered one eye opened and growled. _

"_I say your dog is onto something." Kagome said slyly._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_She pulled the bag from the giants mouth and waved it in his face. "Let's make dinner more interesting. Sesshomaru needs to…relax?"_

_Sango gasped, and Inuyasha's face looked as if he were about to have an orgasm. _

"_Fuck yes!"_

_Please review, I know its been a while since I updated, but my sons teething and I don't sleep much. 3_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ghost of Girlfriends passed

(I do not own Inuyasha or the ideas pertaining to Inuyasha, In this chapter The introduction to Rin knowing Kagome will be credited to ZoeyRedBird23 one of my reviewers J I hope you like Zoey(may not be exactly what you had in mind but ;) ) warning there is some spicy lime and the pot smoking)

Kagome inspected what was salvageable from the bag of pot, ignoring Sango's bantering. "Kagome that is not such a good idea."

"You are right Sango,' Inuyasha sighed, 'It's a fucking great one."

Sango groaned and rubbed her temples. "I cannot believe the two of you. Sesshomaru is too reserved, and he is an important business man running your father's companies all across the world. It's-"

"Perfect."

"Delicious?"

"Magical?"

"A real turn on." Inuyasha gave a devilish smirk and Kagome smacked him playfully.

"I want no part in this when you get caught." Sango sighed heading toward Inuyasha's bedroom exit, but was blocked by the two mischievous friends of hers. Kagome's blue eyes seemed to be lit by fire and the corner of her lip curved up into a smirk. "Oh no. You are an important aspect to our plan. They all trust you."

Inuyasha looked to her in confusion. "So what if they trust her? We could do it ourselves."

"But if we offer to help out in the kitchen Sesshomaru will obviously be suspicious since he thinks we are heathens." Kagome replied, jabbing her finger into his side.

"He thinks I am a heathen too though Kagome!" Sango whined.

"Yeah but he thinks you are less of a heathen compared to _me _and he definitely wouldn't allow Inuyasha anywhere near his food. Just go in there and sprinkle a little of _thyme _in his…wait what are we eating for dinner?"

"Roast, mashed potatoes, and lasagna."

Sango groaned and held her stomach. "Smoking pot is great and all but the fucking munchies are a bitch. When are we eating dinner anyway?"

"Well considering school has been over for a half an hour and it is only three, I would say we have about two to three hours. Damn I needed to fucking tell Bankotsu and Miroku to get my car."

"I'll call them now. Sango just hang tight." Kagome headed to the staircase for better cell phone reception, dialed Bankotsu's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yo it's Bank." He answered with a slightly slurred tone.

"What the fuck Bank are you drunk?"

"You bet that nassssty vagina I am!"

"That's just fucking great. Is Miroku with you?"

"Uh.. I think he's not, not here?"

"What the hell? Put him on the phone idiot."

"Hey no need for…who is this?"

"BANKOTSU IT'S FUCKING Ka-go-me!"

"Oh hey! Hey Kagome! When did you get here?"

"Put Miroku on the phone."

"Okay, okay. Relax!"

She could hear shuffling from the other line and waited a good five minutes before hearing Miroku's voice yelling at Bankotsu. (Miroku's voice will be in italics for this part-Bank will be normal sorry for the a/n)

"_Bankotsu? What the fuck are you doing at my house? How'd you even get in?"_

"I walked through the front door. Why is there a sock on your dick?"

"_Bro! Get the fuck out of my room!" _(Distinct moaning)

"Hey is that porn?"

"_Dude just get out!"_

"But someone's on the phone for you!"

"_Then why didn't you have them call me?"_

"Becauuuussssseee….I thought I be nice and bring the conversation to youuuuu!"

"_Wait, someone's on the phone, right now? Listening to everything?"_

"Ohhh yeaaah you're welcome."

"_Bankotsu I could kill you, gimme the fucking phone." _(More rustling and a loud crash-from this point on it's Miroku and Kagome talking back and forth. Again sorry for the a/n)

"Hello?"

"Miroku, it's Kagome. What happened to Bank?"

"He passed out. How much did you hear?"

"Um. Everything you little sock fucker." She laughed.

"Hey! It's very normal. What did you want that you needed Bank to walk all the way to my house drunk?"

"I asked if he was with you and he said 'He's not _not _with me.' Which makes sense now that he's drunk…"

"Yea well...I heard you skipped out on school and security was after you 'cause you guys were involved with another fight."

"Yea. That's why I called. I need a huge favor."

"Okay."

"I need you to go back to the school and get Inuyasha's car."

"Yeah? I'd love to but I don't have his keys."

"Fuck! Cant you just break in?"

"Ha ha I was kidding. I have his keys. Made you panic didn't I?"

"Just get his car to his house. Sango and I are staying for dinner and we're gunna give the ice prince a…medicinal way to relax during dinner."

"Fuck that I am so staying for dinner."

"You can't just invite yourself!"

"Ha! His mom makes enough food for all of Inuyasha's friends and she sets out extra plates so I'll be there in a half hour."

"Fine. Just don't mess up his car."

She closed her cell phone and headed back to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was sitting on his bed drawing pictures on Sango's sleeping face with disinterest. "You know she's going to kill you when she's sober." She said from the doorway. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and bit his bottom lip nervously as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Miroku's getting the car. He's also staying for dinner."

Inuyasha remained quiet and it bugged her. "What's the matter? You're all weird on me." He looked to her one more time before sighing. Kagome mocked gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god you are breaking up with me?"

Her statement shocked him and he shook his head vigorously. "Keh. We would have to have been dating in the first place." He said a little snooty.

"As I recall, you dumped my sister. And asked me to go out with you. Why?"

"Why did I dumped Kikyo?" She nodded.

He contemplated for a moment and looked her directly in her eyes. Kikyo never looked at him like that. Never laughed like it was real. She always asked him to buy her things, would bad mouth to his own mother. Kagome was the opposite. She knew how to have fun, knew what she wanted, was a bitch but kind at the same time. She wasn't some prepped up snob afraid to get dirty.

"Because I found someone better." He whispered against her ear, sending goose bumps down her spine. She felt her face become flushed and she leaned in to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. He took it. He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her against him, lying flat on his back to bring her above him.

Kagome looked at the silver haired boy with lust in her eyes and entwined her fingers in his hair before attacking his mouth. His lips were so soft and warm against hers and she sucked on his bottom lip sensually. He let out a muffled moan and slid his hand from the back of her neck down her midsection, leaving a trail of heat along her body. Kagome licked his lip teasingly before sliding her tongue along his teeth and eventually his own.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. He was loosing control, wanting more of her. He lifted the tight shit upward until her bra was showing. It drove him over the edge and he eagerly began biting and sucking at her exposed flesh, His pants becoming tighter with each passing second. Kagome wasn't going to let his bulge go unnoticed and carefully straddled his waist before settling on his covered cock. She could feel him throbbing against her warm wetting womanhood and immediately clenched her legs around him in attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

Inuyasha grabbed both sides of her waist and began to move her back and forth against him, causing friction between their legs and he started panting with the need to fill her. "Kagome, oh god. I never wanted a woman more than I do now."

She let him slide her bra straps down and tug away the tiny fabric that was hiding what he wanted. He breasts were warm and swollen from all his biting but he continued down her chest to lick her buds. They immediately hardened and Kagome surrendered to his tongue gliding over her.

"Shit." She moaned.

X

The trouble with getting the car was trying to get passed security who had been guarding the motorcycle and red Honda accord. But he did it. He pulled into the Taisho's driveway and texted Kagome that he was there, but got no response.

"They better not have started without me." He grumbled as he made his way to the front door. He didn't bother knocking and strode with into the house and was luck enough to catch a glimpse of Izayoi bent over trying to pick up something off the floor.

"Why hello there." He mused.

Izayoi spun around in a panic and laughed when she realized who it was. "Sorry, I should have known it was you. Miroku your hair is getting so long!" She run her fingers through his bluish, black hair that now reached to his shoulders.

Miroku loved how affectionate Inuyasha's mother was and begged his friend to please let him fuck her. Of course that lead to a riot.

"Inuyasha and the girls are downstairs. Dinner should be ready in a few. That Kagome girl is rather lovely."

"Which Kagome have you met?" He scoffed.

"The abrasive, bad mouthed, bitchy little lady that has my son's heart." She smiled and waggled her eyebrows.

"Are you coming onto me?" Miroku smiled.

Izayoi chuckled and smacked him on the back of his head and walked away from him. He sighed in defeat and made his way down to the basement. He heard a faint moan and when he hit his best friend's bedroom he almost fainted.

"YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A THREESOME AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME? INUYASHA!"

Kagome launched herself off of Inuyasha and covered up her exposed breasts. "Miroku! You idiot!" She screeched.

Inuyasha turned to his friend and literally growled at him. Sango stirred awake and rubbed her eyes, smearing the artwork that Inuyasha had made all over her face. "What's going on?" She glanced around the room sleepily and noticed Miroku in the doorway looking flustered. "Miroku? What happened to you?"

Miroku snorted and crossed his arms. "Well I guess it wasn't that good if you fell asleep."

"Miroku she wasn't a part of it. She's high." Inuyasha explained with an edge to his voice. "You are a total cock block."

"Wait,' Sango said with horrific realization. 'You were going to have sex! With me in the room! On the bed? Oh my fuck- what the fuck is this black shit all over my hands?"

Kagome straightened up her blouse and fixed her hair. "No one was having a threesome, it was a twosome until you tried to make it a foursome. Dick."

"What ever! Sango clean up your face will you?" Miroku said with exasperation. He should have known his girlfriend would never try for a threesome.

"My face?" She quickly glared at Inuyasha. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said innocently. Still fuming that he had gotten so close to Kagome only to have that ripped away.

_My balls are being blued._

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

Kagome turned to see a short girl with long black hair that stopped at her midsection in big ringlets. Her wide brown eyes and long lashes made her look so young. She had a nice figure; tiny waist, round butt, medium sized chest. Something about the girl irked Kagome though, like she knew her from somewhere.

"Hey Rin! We were just about to smoke up before dinner."

Kagome tapped her foot, trying to pin point where exactly-

"Oh my GOD! Kagome?" Rin shouted with half cheerfulness, half shock.

Kagome cocked a brow and stared blankly at her. "Do I know you?"

Rin's face flushed and she was obviously embarrassed about something. "You don't remember me? It was like…two years ago? When you attended Satsuma High?"

Kagome remembered Satsuma high pretty well. It was when she went through her lesbian-

_OH FUCKING CHRIST. _

"Oh my god. _Rin Hirosano?_" Kagome squeaked. Rin blushed and sheepishly looked away. "You are with _Sesshomaru?" _

"Hey, am I missing something?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned her head away from her friends, ripped out a cigarette from her pack, lit it, and took a long dramatic drag before answering.

"She's my ex girlfriend."

Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Sango's jaw dropped. "No fucking way. No fucking way!"

"It's no big deal, I was sixteen. She was fourteen. We experimented." Kagome said nonchalantly, even though her head was spinning. Rin looked more flustered than ever and laughed nervously. How could she forget? Kagome had been her first female lover. Her last female lover.

"How _much _did you experiment?" Miroku asked eagerly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "None of your fucking business."

"I think it is _Sesshomaru's_ business." Inuyasha could hardly contain himself. His current girlfriend, or soon to be girlfriend is his ex's little sister, and his brother's _girlfriend's_ ex. This was too good to be true. He couldn't help the naughty thoughts that were overriding his brain at the moment. Dinner was going to be amazing.

"Sesshomaru already knows.' Rin said quickly. 'He just doesn't know who with…"

"Well I say we hurry up and get high, then we go on with our plan to stone Sesshomaru." Sango said, wiping away the rest of the black on her face.

"Wait. What? You guys are going to tell him?" Rin suddenly seemed panicked and concerned.

"It's going to come out sometime. Might as well. Or are you ashamed of the love we had baby?" Kagome cooed , making Rin blush harder. "No! I just…I guess we can make a joke of it? I'd love to see his reaction actually." Rin seemed to perk up at the idea and watched Kagome pull out a bong from inside one of Inuyasha's drawers.

"Now as I recall, you are definitely a light weight." Kagome winked.

"Make sure you save enough to sprinkle in his food." Inuyasha warned, while Miroku was picturing all three girls getting it on in a steamy shower.

Kagome put the small tube in her mouth and sucked, then passed it off to Rin, who took it sheepishly and immediately began coughing. " I hate the coughing part.." She avoided Kagome's gaze and handed the bong to her friends. This repeated for a few minutes until everyone was giggling for no reason.

"I'm fucking blown." Miroku laughed.

"I would have been if you hadn't busted in my room like that." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Go eat crayons." Was Miroku's retort.

Rin was gazing at Kagome, remembering all her first times of ever being bad were being with her. She had first defied her parents by being with a girl. Kagome gave her, her first cigarette, her first joint, taught her about the five finger discount, how to sneak out of a two story window. Kagome had even been her first kiss. Her first love. But Kagome hadn't felt the same way and Rin knew her heart wasn't in it as much as her own was. Kagome was always in and out of school before she eventually got kicked out for having sex with her in the girl's locker room. Kagome had to move away and Rin was heart broken. Kagome never called her or anything and she wandered about feeling empty inside until she met _him._

"Kid's! It's time for dinner!"

**Please review- xP I know you guys hate me, and the whole lesbian thing may be a real shock but it's a twist and I love twists. Now I know you guys are all anxious to see what happens but I will only post if I get enough reviews. I already have the rough copy of the next chappy. J now I hope you guys like it, and ps im pissed that my readers arent reviewing ANY of my stories lately. Keep that in mind. ;) I know a bunch of you are wondering when I am going to spill her secret but don't worky it will be in a few more chapters, I have to still introduce characters and give them personality. There will be a SHOCKING epidemic with the way people find out about what her father did, VERY VERY VERY piss your pants shocking. I have it all envisioned babay ;P **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Dinner expectations.

(Caution, what I am about to say may shock and is definitely not for viewing by people who don't smoke pot; I am very hopped up on weed right now- as in an other time I write, though often, more times that others…and I am so high…just saying…people arent that stupid when they are stoned and I am completely-well…some what in control of all my motor functions…my eye is doing this twitching thing but…yeah anyway forget what I said about stoners being smart-it took me an hr to write this paragraph…anyway just wanted to tell you my state of mind when I write these stories ;) love me baby EXTREME SESS OCC AND IT WILL ONLY HAPPEN ONCE)

Sango and Rin had gone upstairs with the rest of the bag, a mischievous smile clinging to Rin's lips. She felt naughty. Sesshomaru would never suspect it, and knowing him, afterwards he would deny ever acting like an idiot. She was hoping he would relax like her and her friends did. Hoping that he would laugh for no reason. It was a shame that she would have to drug him just to see him smile.

But it would be worth it.

She passed Sesshomaru with a smile and winked. Yet, as always, he just stared at her with a stoic face, already seated at the dining room table. He lowered his gaze to his newspaper as she walked out of his sight.

She loved him.

But there was Kagome.

Rin's mind began to turn into mush. Why did everything have to become so complicated? She was happy and in love with Sesshomaru. He showered her with gifts, protected her, even stood up for her against her overbearing parents. He knew everything about her and accepted it all.

That's why she felt guilty for what she was about to do, and even more guilty for allowing unresolved feelings for Kagome to resurface.

_I'm in love with him, but I haven't let go yet._

Izayoi glanced at the two females that emerged into her kitchen with flushed faces and lazy expressions.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew what they were doing down stairs in the basement. She had conflicted feelings about him smoking pot with his friends, but she didn't want to feel like a hypocrite.

After all, when InuTaisho was at work and she had the house to herself, she raided his stash… It could get lonely and you know, sometimes when you're high, the wall tells jokes and becomes your best friend.

Of course if InuTaisho knew, he would have a fit.

"Hello girls." She greeted them warmly.

The girls seemed to stumble for a moment before halting in front her with goofy grins. "Hey! Mr.- I mean Mrs…. Um…Hi Izayoi!" Rin laughed merrily.

Izayoi tried not to roll her eyes. She remembered suddenly that she hadn't plated yet and began rummaging through the cabinets when she heard her husband call her name. Exasperated, she headed for the living room, pausing a moment.

"Can you plate girls? I have to see what he wants and I don't want the food to get cold."

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes, trying to contain their laughter. "Yea, we can do that." They said with fits of giggles.

"Stoners." She muttered before leaving the two girls to cause their havoc.

X

When Izayoi left the kitchen Rin gathered all the plates together and began piling them with food. Sango reached out and caught her arm before she took out the bag of pot for Sesshomaru's plate.

"Are you sure you are up for this? I mean what if he breaks up with you?" Sango said quietly.

Rin thought a moment. What if he did break up with her? She would be wrecked to pieces. Many times she had tried to get him to try some, but he refused. He never got angry when she asked, though, what if he got angry when he found out she had a part in it? And on top of that he was going to find out that her and Kagome were lovers at one point.

He knew what he was getting himself into. She was just about four years younger, not even in college yet. She had been honest from the beginning about her past and he had told her all the mattered was the present. Perhaps he wouldn't care.

Perhaps he would.

"Either way, I am guilty by association. I know about it and didn't say anything, so it is just as my fault ha ha." With that she quickly dumped the contents of the bag on the top of Sesshomaru's lasagna.

"Um…Wont that be noticeable?" Sango asked, pointing to the obvious green addition to the pasta.

Rin squinted for a second before looking back at her friend. "Fuck. I am so high! How am I going to-"

She lost her footing on the tile floor and the plate sent itself for a crash, the lasagna spilling onto the floor.

They both froze, waiting for someone to come in. When no one came Rin threw herself onto her knees and began scooping the mess back on the plate. "Oh my god! Ohmigod ! I destroyed his food!"

"Shh! Wasn't that the whole point anyway?" Sango yelled in a raspy whisper.

"No! We were supposed to get him high!" Rin said, a little too loud.

"Shh! We can fix this!" She too fell to her knees with a cloth and began wiping the mess quickly, making sure all evidence of the food falling to the floor was gone. Rin managed to get all the food back on the plate and held it up for examination.

The lasagna barely had sauce on it, and the pasta sagged sadly, meat and cheese exploding from the sides.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about mixing it." Sango said wryly.

The door swung open and in walked Sesshomaru.

"I heard something fall. Is everything alright?"

Rin could feel her stomach shoot up into her throat. "That was like five minutes ago!" She said angrily.

He rose and eyebrow at her and Sango. "No. It was about thirty seconds ago."

Rin and Sango looked at each other with amazement. "Whoa…" They breathed.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be hopped up?" Sesshomaru asked dryly.

"No. I save my smoking time for six o'clock-' She looked down at her wrist, 'I mean five o'clock…" She looked down at her wrist again in confusion.

"Rin, it's 4:30, and you aren't wearing a watch." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He didn't really care what she did with her body, as long as it wouldn't effect him, but it seemed that she was getting stupid hanging out with his brother. He would have to stop that immediately.

At least when she wasn't high, she was focused on school and work, and more importantly-him.

Truth be told; he liked when she was high.

Because she was always happy-for no reason, always laughed, and the best of all, she gets really horny.

He looked down at the plate she was holding, noticing his food wasn't neatly plated. "I see. And in the process of destroying my mother's lasagna?"

Rin looked down at her feet and her shoulder's slumped, her smirk hidden by her downtrodden appearance and bangs.

"I didn't mean to," She whispered, her voice cracking.

"It's not her fault Sesshomaru. Don't be so mean." Sango folded her arms and tapped her foot angrily.

He immediately regretted what he had said. Rin could be very emotional and cried easily. He hated to be the one that made her feel upset. He had vowed to keep her safe and happy the moment he had seen her… Granted it was on her class field trip… to his building…that he owned… It remained a reminder of how young she was. God forbid that broke out into the tabloids, his reputation and relationship would be ruined.

"It's fine Rin don't worry yourself. I will eat it." Sesshomaru sighed, taking the plate from her hands and walking out to the dinning room.

Sango stared after him, slack-jawed, before turning to her friend who was smiling from ear to ear. "How did you do that?"

"Emotional blackmail."

X

The others were trying to straighten each other out, for they were too gone to make an appearance upstairs. They sat on the bed, Kagome holding up a collectors addition of 'Where's Waldo,' arguing with Miroku about who was who.

"These potatoes chips taste like crunchy mashed potatoes." Inuyasha said while shoving stale chips that had been under his bed into his mouth.

"That isn't Waldo dumb ass, it's his side kick." Kagome snapped, pulling the book from Miroku's hands.

"What the fuck does he have a hundred side kicks for?"

"To confuse us."

"…"

"There he is!"

Miroku looked to where she was pointing and squinted his eyes. "Nope that's another sidekick."

"Waldo's a fucking gangster yo, he just blends in and shit and he gets everyone to dress like him."

"No seriously, where the fuck is Waldo?"

Kagome glared at him, "Buried in my back yard next to Santa Clause. I quit!" She tossed the book away from her and threw her back into Inuyasha's lap. He looked down at her and then up at Miroku with hazy eyes.

"Have you heard the one about the Jew and Nazi…ok uhh... It's like- ok so- wait, ahh fuck! I am high…well it's like this; I don't know, your mom's a whore."

"My mom's not a whore!" Miroku growled, punching his friend in the arm.

"Mine is." Kagome laughed.

"Can I meet her?" Miroku said slyly, earning a stone cold stare.

"Nope. No way."

Miroku sucked in his teeth and shoved her, then punched Inuyasha in his shoulder, "Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Man…"

"What?"

"Dunno...DUDE!"

"WHAT? DUDE?"

"I'm so fucking high!"

"Oh man, of course you are..!""No but listen…"

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm so fucking high!"

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome's forehead, pulling away to kiss her on the mouth. Miroku observed quietly, watching the kiss slowly turning into something dangerous. "So, are you guys…like…official now?" He asked with amusement.

Inuyasha pulled away and look down to catch her uncertain, worried look at Miroku and sighed, "After we go on a couple of dates…we'll see." Kagome looked up at him and smiled big. "Ya'know, Kikyo's not going to like this."

"I don't really care."

"You dumped her after a day with me."

"We haven't really been together in a while."

"You two already act like a couple."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can we please fucking eat now?"

X ( I love you all!)

"Oh there you kids are! I was wondering when you would come up and eat. Inuyasha, go get the gravy from the counter." Izayoi ordered, noticing how blood shot and hazy his eyes were. She glanced nervously at InuTaisho. He was oblivious to these sort of things and just sat at the head of the table with a smug grin. He was already taking large swigs of wine, and dinner hadn't even started.

"Honey, put the whine down."

"No."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY TO ME?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"…" Slurping.

"I will fucking wreck you if you don't put that down.

Sango nudged Miroku's side and stole a kiss before whispering into his ear, "We did it. Now we just have sit back and enjoy it."

"Did you ask Rin if she knew whether or not he would break up with her over it?"

"I don't remember…"

"That's not going to help us Sango! Damn it when did you become such a stoner?"

"When Kagome came into my life. HA!"

"What's so funny kids?" InuTaisho glanced up from his newspaper and cocked an eyebrow. He looked into Sango's eyes and noticed the red coloration and glassiness of them. "Sango? Are you sick?"

Sango looked around the table, everyone starting to take their seats. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru, his cold accusing stare boring into her. She couldn't help it. She was going to explode with laughter. Instead she thought of something quick, "I have to piss." She hissed, dizzily watching InuTaisho's confused gaze.

He folded the newspaper and laid it next to his plate. "Good to know… idiot." He muttered sarcastically.

Sesshomaru shot her a disapproving gaze. He hadn't ratted them out to his father because in addition to them smoking dope, his girlfriend did too. He had accepted all of her and knew what she did and how wild her past had been. "Pass the corn." He sat next to Rin, who handed him the corn and avoided his gaze. He glowered at the back of her head and proceeded to pile on his side dishes.

She was looking straight at Kagome. Kagome noticed, smiled, winked, then held her thumb up.

Sesshomaru, InuTaisho, and Izayoi began eating, but no one else touched their food. They were too engrossed watching Sesshomaru take a bite of his food. When it finally went passed his lips and he swallowed everyone began snickering and tended to their own food.

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "We are all going to hell for this."

"I'm an atheist."

"Then you're going to hell, for not believing in god."

"I don't believe in hell either. So HA!"

"Inuyasha, Dork!"

Inuyasha choked on his corn and scoffed at her. "A dork is a whales penis." He said a little too loud. Immediately the room became dead silent and all eyes were on him. His father narrowed his eyes, his mother corked a brow, and Sesshomaru pretended like nothing was going on.

They began eating, slowly getting down from their highs, occasionally staring Sesshomaru's way to he how he progressed.

"Maybe he's a high tolerant?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

It could be possible, though Inuyasha had never met a person who was actually a high tolerant.

"I think my mashed potatoes just bit me." Sesshomaru breathed with a panic. He began jabbing at his food with a fork, not caring about the intense gazes he was getting.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you forking your food like that?" Izayoi asked, putting down her own fork and glancing nervously at her husband. Sesshomaru never acted-normal? No. He was sophisticated, had perfect etiquette, never missed a beat, never did anything wrong. He most certainly never acted like a-well- _fool._

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his mother before answering, "My mashed potatoes like to be forked like this." (exact convo I had with my mother.)

Kagome slammed her face into Inuyasha's shoulder, heaving in a fit of hysterical laughter. "Oh my god he's gone."

"No he's not he's sitting right there." Inuyasha pushed Kagome off him and buried his face in his hands, trying not to look guilty of anything but failing miserably. He began humming really loud, trying to cover up the noise of Kagome's muffled laughter. Sango leaned into Miroku and buried her face in his neck.

"Son, no dumbass talks at the table." InuTaisho warned his eldest.

Sesshomaru threw his fork onto the plate and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. " Mother I think the food is a little dry."

"My food is not dry!" Izayoi put her hand to his forehead gently and looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine." He assured her. He unconsciously glanced at Inuyasha, and he had to do a double take. He narrowed his amber orbs and pierced his brother's heart. Inuyasha had to have done something. He didn't feel like himself. He was sweating, rocking back and forth, rubbing his twitching eyes, and he had the odd sensations of paranoia. Inuyasha stared blankly at him, trying to maintain an innocent look, though, Kagome wasn't helping by glaring at him, pointing, and silently laughing at him.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome, the room starting to sway back and forth. What was he angry about? Why was Kagome laughing…?

He coughed once. " Sango, please go make some garlic toast."

She got up from her resting position on her boyfriend's shoulders, "Why."

"Because I want some."

"But you are like a vampire, isn't garlic supposed to like-I dunno KILL YOU?"

He clapped a hand to his mouth and hid his face. He almost laughed. "Idiot just go make the toast!"

"Fine." She huffed and jolted out of her seat and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sesshomaru. What do you do on your spare time?" Kagome asked in false merriment. He glowered and played with his fork, trying to keep himself focused but too many things were distracting him.

"Answer our company! Don't be rude!" Izayoi slapped the back of his head.

"Yeaahhh Sesshomaru don't be so evil." Miroku sneered.

Sesshomaru felt like he was rocking back and forth. " I like the beach."

"Is it the swimming?" Kagome feigned interest, enjoying how confused he was getting. Inuyasha was spitting now.

"I like to swim at night."

"Oh yes! Sesshomaru was number one on his swim team back in middle school! But when he went to high school he had to quit. Stubborn idiot would cut his hair." Izayoi tugged on a long lock.

"Oh is that so.. I hate swimming in the ocean, or any dark water for that matter. You are basically swimming in fish shit and sperm. Plus there are so many undiscovered creatures. Oh! Like a creature like the lochness monster could be watching you dive in the water all happily and the he would be like butt fucking your face without you noticing-just staring at you, then just fucking eat you until you die…" She finished off with a whisper. "I just fucking scared myself."

"Jesus! You have a potty mouth miss!" InuTaisho grumbled, truly not really caring.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with wide eyes. "You bitch." She just had to go and suck out the only private enjoyment he had.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin punched his arm and frowned.

Sango came rushing out of the kitchen holding lumps of un toasted bread. "Sesshomaru, you don't have any toast so I brought you bread instead."

"Baby, you have to put the bread in the toaster oven…" Miroku sighed.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Everyone stared at him blankly and Rin cast a worried glance to her friends.

"What was that Rin?"

She whirled on him with wide eyes and said quickly, "What was what Sesshomaru?"

"Don't play Little Miss Innocent with me…at least until I get you upstairs…"

Miroku gave a perverted giggle that sounded all too feminine and waggled his eyebrows. He tossed a naughty look at Sango, "I think we could get away with it." She blushed and puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Shut it."

"What on Earth has gotten into the lot of you?" Izayoi was seriously thinking about taking whatever they had taken. _He hid his good stuff!_

"Oh my god they are on to us!" Rin shrieked, completely throwing everyone off guard. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder in a panic. "Who is?"

"Your-parents-know-that-we-got-you-stoned-by-putting-weed-in-your-food-cause-you're-an-uptight-suit-wearing-fruit- loop-that-I-love-so-much-and-I-don't-know-why-I-am-having-old-feelings-for-Kagome-and-she-was-my-first-and-it-was-Inuyasha's-idea-to-get-you-high-and-your-mother-heard-you-when-you-talked-about-sex-with-me,' Gasped for air, 'I'm-so-high."

Kagome gaped at her and looked at her friends before rushing towards Inuyasha's bedroom screaming, "ABORT MISSION."

Inuyasha slowly got up from his chair, followed by Miroku and Sango and rushed after a paranoid Kagome.

Izayoi heard it. Heard every word. She sucked down the rest of the wine bottle and peered at her husband, who wasn't too engrossed in the conversation. "Well now. You are all a buncha fucking dopers."

Sesshomaru just stared at her in confusion before smiling broadly with half cocked eyebrow, "Fruit loop?"

"Is that the only thing you heard? Are you serious? Babe, even I'm not that bad."

"Well. I think you need to have a long talk with each other about what was just said….Everyone, go downstairs with your food." Izayoi took another swig of her whine and motioned for them to pick up their plates to go downstairs.

Sesshomaru was in a daze as he walked down the stairs with an unknown bounce to his step. Rin kept giving him worried glances, wondering what would happen when he sobered up and realized what she had said to him. Her and her big fucking mouth.

"It smells like ass and weed in here." Sesshomaru said goofily, putting everyone on edge. It was so unnatural to see him relaxed, eyes no longer cold and narrowed, but bug eyed and dizzy.

"I was toking an L while taking a shit." Miroku said from his seat next to him.

Sesshomaru gave him a quizzical look, "In the living room?"

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter, causing him to frown. "That wasn't meant to be funny." He said angrily.

"Chill out! Act like a normal human being for once in your life." Kagome slapped him on the back playfully, ignoring the disapproving look he was giving her. He thought a moment. When had he had the time to relax? It was always work and no play, unless it was Rin. She made him feel lively and young, even mischievous. Like being with her was naughty. Technically he could go to jail for statutory rape since he was twenty one and she was just turning seventeen in the next month. It wasn't that he liked that she was a young girl, even though that had its perks. The age difference didn't matter to him at all. What she did, like smoking pot, skipping school, occasionally running from police thanks to his brother, all somehow put him on edge. But in a good way.

"Yeah. I am human. I tried being a dinosaur once when I was ten, but it didn't turn out so well." He said, rubbing his throbbing eyes.

"See! That's the spirit! Embrace your inner stoner!" Kagome slapped him on the back gently again and Rin eyed her pensively. Kagome noticed and quickly avoided her eyes before seating herself on Inuyasha's lap.

She had heard what Rin said, and she was hoping to avoid it. She had known that Rin had fallen in love with her all that time ago, and Kagome hadn't felt the same. Rin was young and new and innocent, the perfect candidate for Kagome to taint and warp into something stronger. When Kagome first had sex with a girl, it was with Rin.

"I cant believe the two of you dated." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru arched a brow, looking between the two girls. "This is-Kagome was? What?" Rin stared back at him with an ashen face. "Yes. I- It was a long time ago."

He was quiet for a moment, noticing that every passing second made her more uneasy. "I would have thought you would have better taste."

"Fuck you!" Kagome stood and playfully kicked him in the shin.

The topic which she had been trying to avoid, left opened questions and everyone was taking a turn. "What was Kagome like back then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Was she good?" Miroku waggled his eyebrows and Sango slapped him.

Rin shot Kagome an unnerving glance and looked down at her sweating palms. "She hasn't changed. Just that her hair is longer, and that eyebrow ring is new."

"Well, you've changed a lot since I last saw you."

"Well last time you saw me you were being dragged out of the bathroom stall by Ms. Kari with me lying on the tile floor naked."

Miroku's tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and he began panting and howling like a dog. Rin blushed sheepishly, not looking at Sesshomaru to see the amused look on his face. "So she is the girl you had sex with huh…" He said quietly. He shot Inuyasha a devilish grin. "So it's like my girlfriend had sex with yours. And I've had sex with my girlfriend, which means it's kind of like I fucked yours." He busted out in a fit of laughter at the horrified look on Inuyasha's face.

"Bro! It's exactly like that! How do you like my sloppy seconds bastard?" He retorted, lunging at his brother.

Sesshomaru tossed his younger brother over the couch with ease, "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Hey Sesshomaru? You know that thing Rin does with her tongue that you like?" Kagome started. Sesshomaru got up from wrestling with his brother and widened his eyes. "Yep. That's right. I did that to her." She winked at him and before she knew it he was on top of her.

"It's okay, because I perfected the technique." He flirted.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her!" Inuyasha growled, reaching out for his brothers hair.

"I feel another threesome coming on." Miroku laughed.

"There was no threesome!" Sango puffed up and hit him on the side of his head.

"So how is Ryo?" Rin asked Kagome through the fit of wrestling and screaming. Kagome's face suddenly dropped and she glared at Rin with fury of unspoken words. Rin quickly tightened her lips together and tried to send a telepathic apology. Kagome stiffened under Sesshomaru at the sound of Ryo's name and it all clicked into place. Rin had mentioned a girl…

He stood up and helped her up from the ground.

"Who's Ryo?" Sango asked innocently, failing to notice how uncomfortable Kagome had gotten.

To everyone's surprise he glared at her and growled, "None of your fucking business."

Please RevIew 3 love all my stoners 33333 don't hate me because of my lifestyle ;) NJ NJ NJ NJ BABY hit my face book because im coming out with a book that will be published3 thank god I have famous people in my family or I might never have had the resources3 though it probably wont help that I announce my smoking pot, oh well xP) and Ryo-he is a very important aspect in this story remember it. Conflict with Kikyo and Kagome's therapist will happen next chapter so sorry it took so long guys but as usual I cant write with out my green muse. I like taking my own personal experience with my stories, yes I was raped by my father for five years, and no one , not even the government helped me. It was the most mind boggling experience I have ever had in my life, and I just want to tell everyone that I appreciate you reading this, and I hope you read my Bio I will be publishing. I had actually been called on the steve wilko's show for it because what I went through was so un nerving… So I really hope to get some support on this, and most of the events that occur in the fan fic story is TRUE)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Kikyo's Plot

(I got an early supply ;) I'm always stoned when I write.)

"I cant believe that girl! Running the halls like a wild woman. Fucking…ass." Myouga paced the floor of his office, his hands shaking. If only he wouldn't feel guilty if he strangled her. "She knows she has an appointment today." He slammed his chubby fingers on his expensive mahogany desk and growled. "She never listens to me."

He heard a knock at the door and shuffled to seat himself and hold his composure. "Come in."

It was the last person he wanted to see. Out of all things in the world the universe just mind fucked him by bringing her here. They had only met once and it was almost eighteen years since he had last seen her, at his brother's wedding. He looked at Miyu up and down with obvious disgust. She stared blankly at him for a moment and cocked a thin brow.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She squinted her chocolate brown eyes at him as she took a seat at the front of his desk.

He wanted to laugh. No. He wanted to just wipe his desk with her face. It figures she wouldn't remember him, it was so long ago and it's not like her or Kikyo stuck around while he visited Kagome. "I am sure you don't. Now you are?" _I know very well who you are bitch._

Miyu ran her fingers through her short curls and smiled in false lust at him. "I'm Kikyo's mother. I've come to discuss that…girl who has been bullying my beloved daughter." She feigned worry and strummed her fingers along his desk teasingly.

He wouldn't fall for it. He sat himself deeper into his seat and coughed. "That is not what I have been hearing. I have been told my multiple people that Kikyo is the instigator."

Miyu's jaw dropped and she furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "Kikyo would never start anything with anyone. She is a straight A- honor student, cheerleading captain, a part time model, and she is the sweetest girl." She crossed her arms defensively.

Myouga couldn't help but chuckle. "Need I remind you, I have to take the word of the witnesses who were present during the incident in questioning."

"My daughter has gotten her ass kicked-"

"Then maybe she shouldn't have printed out crude pictures to pose as Kagome." He spat.

Miyu grimaced at the sound of her younger daughter's name and bowed her head. "I will press charges."

Myouga smirked to himself. "Yes and She could very well press counter charges to her assault on your daughter, who, I might add, will have it on her permanent record.' He leaned in closer to her. 'And what happens to your perfect daughter then?"

Miyu dug her nails into her palms. "I don't have time for this! Kikyo will have plenty of people by her side and the law stands by her, not that-that fucking punk!"

The restraint it took for him not to reach over and pimp smack her. "You wouldn't have a solid case. You wouldn't be able to charge her since she is already in a program to work on her anger issues."

She raised an eyebrow curiously, "Is that so? So are you telling me that she sees a therapist?"

"A therapist, a physiatrist. What ever it is you want to label it as. She has her own issues and I am sure that law enforcements wont be needed in this case. It would bring bad publicity and unwanted attention."

Miyu's mind was warping with that of a scheming criminal. A smile crept along her face but she hid it well enough. She lowered her head and defeat and sighed, "Well, I suppose since the girl is getting help…Does she at least visit regularly?" She hoped she sounded nonchalant enough, when in her mind she was plotting out to use the information to her advantage.

Myouga felt like he had won, and could finally get this no good bitch of a mother out of his office. "She goes every week, on Tuesdays to the best, Kaname Hokudoshi."

Miyu got up from her seat and made her way to the door, "See to it that her parents know of this incident." She slammed the door behind her.

"You know very well she has no parents, insolent bitch." He muttered angrily, fumbling through his paperwork.

Miyu had assumed that Kagome had wound up with foster parents, and clearly did not remember him as Haku's older brother.

"How does she live with herself? Abandoning her youngest daughter to that monster?"

X

Miyu approached Kikyo, who was leaning up against her mother's Buick with self pity. "Get in the car."

When Kikyo cast her a confused look Miyu snapped, "Get in the fucking car. NOW!" Kikyo didn't hesitate that time.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked as she wrestled with her seatbelt.

"I just got some very interesting information. Did you know Kagome sees a therapist?"

"No? Why do I care?"

"You should care. I want all the dirt on her, and that therapist is a fucking diary."

"I don't know what you are getting at mom."

Miyu gripped the steering wheel in annoyance. "Kagome's therapist knows every dirty secret about her. You are going to pose as Kagome and coax information out of him."

"Are you out of your god damn mind? Kagome looks like a straight biker chick, it wont work."

"You are going to wear a hat an hooded sweater. This will work Kikyo. I want that girl gone and out of my life."

Kikyo stared at her mother, sensing hatred an unspoken sadness from her. She turned to the road straight ahead and fiddled with her hair. "Yes mother."

X

Kagome lit her cigarette and handed it off to Sesshomaru, who reluctantly took it. "I haven't smoked a cigarette since I was fifteen." He said as he took one long drag like a pro.

"Well, since we made you a naughty kid for the day, I think it is only fair you smoke a lung out." Kagome smiled.

She had felt overwhelmed a few minutes ago, when she had been in the awkward position with Sesshomaru, who obviously knew all about Ryo. She would have to have a long talk with Rin about keeping her mouth shut.

"I have never laughed so hard in my life." Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "It's because of you I cannot focus, and why we got kicked from the dinner table. When I am sober, remember this; we are going to have a long talk about where you stand."

'My bad! I didn't think it would be sucha big deal." She apologized.

Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru's knee and whispered, "So what was it like. Getting stoned like that?"

Sesshomaru shoved her away and straightened his disheveled clothes and hair. "It was like fucking my own brain, and then eating it."

"Why are you always so uptight bro?" Inuyasha slapped his brother on the back and waved a bong in front of his face.

"Hell no." Sesshomaru said with finality.

"You are already high, you might as well take advantage of the situation my dude." Miroku smiled cheerily.

"Don't attempt to pressure me 'my dude'." He retorted, tossing bong away from him. Kagome offered him his own cigarette, handing him it and then turning away to light a perfectly rolled joint. She inhaled and blew before hiding it behind her back and turning to Sesshomaru.

"Can I have some of that?" She pointed to the cigarette and he handed it to her. He turned to continue a conversation with Rin and she pulled the joint from behind her back and offered him back his 'cigarette'. Inuyasha felt like he was watching it in slow motion. Sesshomaru brought it to his lips and inhaled, not seeming to notice right away.

Kagome guessed he couldn't tell because the whole room smelled like pot, watching him enthusiastically as he took every hit.

Sesshomaru felt something odd build up in his chest, like it some sort of giant ball floating around in his lungs. He looked at his cigarette and took a few moments to realize that there was no filter to it and he tossed the joint onto the rug and glared at Kagome.

"What?" She shrugged innocently, scooting into Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha snickered and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm again, high as a kite." Sesshomaru yelled angrily, pointing a shaking finger at them. God, why did he have to be surrounded by them?

"It's okay Sesshomaru, your brain is just going to go through round two. Just smoke the rest, you might as well, you are already high-enjoy it." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up the remainder of the roach (roach-when the blunt is really small-blunt-a type of paper to role a joint-joint-used as a method to smoke marijuana-marijuana-best thing in the fucking world. **I am high as helllll)

Sesshomaru sighed, "Just leave me be.." He keeled over on his side and watched the world spin around him.

"I have to piss, but I feel like getting off this floor would be the most epic journey of my life." Sango whined.

Kagome pressed her face into Inuyasha's neck and breathed deeply, smelling the musky scent that was him. It relaxed her to feel him close to her and she somehow felt safe. Hearing someone call out that particular name made her stomach clench and she wanted to just hide from the world. She wanted to ball up and cry herself to sleep, but she couldn't do that in front of them.

So instead, she got high out of her mind. She didn't smoke pot because it was fun, that was only half the reason. She really just wanted to have a way out, to forget. She used to cut herself to try to release her anger and sadness, and in the end nearly killed herself.

_They don't know how lucky they have it…_

Everyday she would wake up, placing her mask of this happy, outgoing, obnoxiously rowdy teen, when really she just wanted to die. She lived with so many secrets on her that only very few people knew.

Now here she was, with her sister's 'ex' boyfriend in her arms, her ex girlfriend in the arms of his brother, all her friends laughing and joking with _real _joy. No one but three people in the room knowing that she was probably going to have a nervous breakdown. Herself, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had no idea. He didn't really know anything about her, they had just met almost a week ago. Yet, she felt secure.

"…And I just stood there with a sock on my dick." Miroku laughed.

"I could have gone my whole life with out knowing that tid bit." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Stop Sesshomaru, admit you are having a good time!" Rin nudged, only to get a cold stare and a grunt from him.

"You know, God is looking at the world through our eyes…And right now we are showing him a good time." Sango rolled into Miroku's lap. ' I'm definitely going to make you a smutty sock puppet. Ha ha."

Kagome chuckled to herself and Inuyasha looked down at her wrapped in his arms. He noticed her face was slightly flushed and brushed away some of her hair, only to see a pained expression across her face. She met his gaze with teary eyes, and Inuyasha immediately understood and remained quiet, letting her silently sob against him.

X

Miyu and Kikyo strolled into the lobby and met the receptionist with cold demeanors. The receptionist fixed her square rimmed glasses on her short stubby nose and nervously fumbled with papers. "How may I help you?" She asked, trying to peer at the younger girl hiding under a hood.

"She has an appointment here with Dr. Hokudoshi."

The receptionist swiveled her way to the computer and began typing on the computer. "Name please?"

Miyu nudged Kikyo's side and she coughed, "Ki- Kagome. Idiot." She added just for her own amusement.

The receptionist rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh. It's you. Just go in." She pointed to a door down the hall and dismissed them. When they were out of earshot the receptionist murmured, "Little bitch."

Kikyo pulled the green hood further down her face when they hit the door and knocked, waiting for a response. There was a loud buzzing noise and the door unlocked. Miyu turned to her daughter and fixed her up. "Now listen. I cannot go in there with you, you came by yourself. Act like her. If something interesting comes up go along with it, make up stories. I will be back to get you in an hour." She walked passed Kikyo and nodded toward the receptionist as she headed out of the exit.

Kikyo's heart was pounding as she twisted the knob and went inside. The room was dimmed, but she could see the mounds of books piled messily on a coffee table and a miniature statue of a gargoyle residing in the corner. She noticed the man shrouded in his work seated in a small love seat. He was fairly handsome and young looking and when his emerald eyes met hers her breathing hitched.

"Aren't you going to pet him?" He asked curiously, pointing with a pen to the corner of the room.

"What?" She asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"The statue? You know. The one that you named …Penis? You pet him every time you are here." He said without any notion of truly caring.

She stammered for a second and rushed to the Gargoyle, "Who's a good…Penis… I love my little Penis…"

She figured that's what Kagome would say and to save herself further humiliation, seated herself on the futon next to Dr. Hokudoshi. "I am sorry. I'm just not feeling well?"

His head shot up and he raised an eyebrow in shock. "Did you just apologize to me?"

Kikyo cursed under her breathe and crossed her arms, "Don't get used to it."

He rolled his eyes and pulled a rather thick file from under a mess of papers and sighed as he flipped through it. "So let us get started shall we?"

She scoffed in a more Kagome way, "What ever."

He scribbled something down. "I'm surprised to see Myouga didn't come with you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why the hell would he?"

"Because he's your uncle and usually comes, that's all. I thought he would want to sit in the session to tell me the progress about being in his school."

Kikyo's eyes would have rolled onto the floor. Myouga. Headmaster. Kagome's uncle? Myouga wasn't her uncle, her mother didn't have a brother, and her father wasn't the same father as Kagome. It was beginning to make sense now; why he was letting her get away with murder.

Kikyo noticed she was being quiet, having been in shock, "Cha. Sure, I just wanted to come by myself."

"That's fine…You have the option of coming by yourself. The first thing I want to discuss is how is school?"

"Fuck school."

"…Ok… Well… have you made friends."

"Yeah."

"Well…what about your sister Kikyo? I heard you got into a fight with her?"

"What of it? That bitch deserved what she got?" Kikyo was starting to get the hang of it now.

"I see. So it says here that she printed false pictures of you? Do you think it was a retaliation of being close with her boyfriend?"

"Ex boyfriend." She spat venomously.

"…Ex…"

"It's what ever. I don't even care."

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Something was way off with Kagome but he couldn't pin point it. "On a different matter then…Have you been dreaming of Ryo again?"

Kikyo didn't know what to say to that. So she stayed quiet and fiddled with her thumbs. _Who is Ryo?_

Kaname Hokudoshi had always had trouble with this subject. Kagome had always acted this way when Ryo was mentioned and he calmly waited for her to open up. This time he would attempt to coax her. "I know it must be hard. Your father had raped you for five years Kagome. You had been only ten years old and you escaped him at fifteen. But the fact that he raped you _and _impregnated you is traumatic. Ryo was a result of rape…But do you resent your son for that?"

Kikyo's heart had stopped. _Kagome had _his _baby? _Her mind was screaming. It was disgusting. It was unthinkable. It was…she didn't know anymore. Kagome had a baby. Her own father's baby. There was nothing in this world that would have shocked her more. Her mother would shit herself.

When Kagome said nothing he continued, "You know, the Setsano family has been giving you updates on him, here is a recent picture they sent in." He handed her a picture and watched with relief as she snatched it from his hand and held it close to her face.

Kikyo squinted at the picture of the small boy who looked to be about three years old. He had goofy grin, gaps in his newly grown teeth, and short wavy black hair. He had large brown eyes and his hand was in a motion as if he was waving at her.

He didn't have the same cruel face that Haku had. He looked happy. He looked like Kagome, before her and her mother turned on her.

The fact that everyone loved Kagome more back the shouldn't have bothered her. She knew why her mother hated Kagome. Haku would never give Miyu the time of day, and it always lead to fighting and Miyu getting beaten. Kikyo had hated Kagome for that. Her mother had been battered and bruised by her step father, and all because of Kagome. Kikyo had to suffer too, dealing with a depressed alcoholic mother.

Kagome had just made things harder for her. Now Kikyo had to spend the rest of her life pleasing her mother to try to keep her sober; by being the perfect daughter.

She stared at her nephew, something odd building in her chest.

She tucked the photo in her jacket carefully and didn't say a word. A thousand questions fighting in her head.

When Kaname saw her tuck away the picture he thought he had gotten passed an important wall that Kagome had built.

"They offered a visit. So you can see him.." He urged.

Kikyo's head shot up. Images of her mother crying with a bloody face flashed through her mind. Something in Kikyo wanted to run the hell our of there and forget what she just heard. Forget all about the small boy in the picture. She shot up off the futon and made for the door.

"Wait!" Kaname stopped her before she fully exited and she turned around.

He held up an envelope and walked carefully toward her, trying not to scare her away. "Here.' He handed it to her. 'It's their address. And phone number…Just in case you change your mind."

Reluctantly, Kikyo tucked away the envelope and ran out of the building. Her mother wouldn't be there for another half an hour, so she took that time to let out all the unshed tears of her youth. She pulled the picture from her pocket and only stared.

She even cried for Kagome, the sister who unknowingly made her life miserable.

(PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW RYO IS KAGOME'S SON! *SCREAMS anyway, thanks for reading. Kikyo is a dynamic character in this story. After seeing the picture of her nephew, something overwhelmed her- there will be more heart break in the future and Miyu is set out to ruin her daughters life. I didn't want to get into to much detail about miyu's relationship just yet. Will Kikyo give her mother the information and the letter? Stay tuned- ;) just now I had been home alone with my friend Josh and we'd prolly smoked like 1/4 and were in the process of getting some munchies when my mother in law comes home with one of those fruit salad things and she asks us if we want it. my friend jumps out of her chair and grabs it from her and throws the bag of nuts at me and I just kind of looked at it, then turned to my mom and said "thanks mom... i love nuts" i dont really know what i was thinking but it was awkward as hell and made us laugh for a good 10 minutes Love me baby3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dogs will lie with Dogs

Kikyo could hear when her mother pulled in, music blaring obnoxiously. All in the matter of an hour session, she had to pretend to be Kagome, to walk in her shoes.

And in that hour, her perception was modified.

Not only had Kagome been victimized, abused, and raped...

She had had her own father's child.

Kikyo was trying hard to think about all the reasons her mother had given her that Kagome deserved the life she had. The reasons that she hated her sister, that she had been perfect, everyone loved her, and Kikyo had honestly believed that her mother's alcoholism had been Kagome's fault.

Why had she thought that?

Flash back

"You rat bastard!"

"Miyu, shut up you are going to wake up the girls."

"Oh, I'm sure that they've heard more than that while I'm at work and your fucking the next door neighbor-you-stupid-son-of-a-bitch!"

Kikyo and Kagome peered between the stairway banister, rubbing their sleepy eyes. Kagome tugged on her big sister's night gown and cuddled next to her.

"Kikyo? Why is mommy fighting daddy again?" Kagome asked innocently.

Kikyo sighed, only a year and a half older than her 8 year old sister, she saw the broken wine glasses and half empty vodka bottles spilled over the floor and instantly knew what happened.

"They're drunk Kagome."

The two girls watched their mother and father go back and forth with each other, Miyu even more drunk than usual.

"You never loved me." Miyu cried, slamming her fist into Haku's chest angrily. He grabbed her wrist tightly and twisted, pushing her against the wall.

"Stop your bitching. I give you a nice house, all the material shit you could ever want and you complain because I'm getting a bit of tang from the side."

Miyu started wimpering, "Get off, you're hurting me."  
>Haku pushed her away and snickered, "You could have asked Kagome. She knew all about Shuran being here while you were away. I knew she would not snitch on her daddy."<p>

Kikyo's head snapped to her sister. "You knew? You knew and you didnt tell mom?" She snapped angrily and slapped Kagome's startled face.

Kagome rubbed her swollen cheek, tears streaming down her face. "I'm saw-e," She whimpered through hiccups and sobs.

Kikyo watched her mother's face as Miyu trailed up the stairs, gripping the banister while her knuckles turned white. Kikyo knew how much her mother loved Haku, who was not even really her father. She was not even sure if Kagome was his real daughter either. The only thing she was sure of, was that her mother was betrayed.

Kikyo got perfect grades in school, held the highest manners, and always did things without being told to do so. But Miyu always saw Kagome first. Her 'baby'. Kikyo had to try so hard to be perfect in her mother's eyes, whereas Kagome could break an antique vase on Kikyo's watch and it would be Kikyo's fault because 'Kagome doesnt know any better' or 'You are the oldest Kikyo, you are responsible for her.'

But in this moment, Kagome was not perfect.

She was not the baby anymore.

And Kikyo was.

It was the night their mother packed just Kikyo's things.

Before she left Kagome with Haku, Miyu went into her room, where Kagome was crying and knelt beside the bed. Kagome's face was buried in her pillow, stifling her sobs.

"You betrayed me Kagome. I thought you loved me...but you are just like your father..."

Kagome sat upright and grabbed onto her mother, "Mommy! I din't mean to! Please dont leave me! He said 'Kagome dont tell anyone,' So I dint tell anybody like he said, I'm a good girl Mommy!"

Miyu pushed her crying daughter away just as Kikyo walked into the room to say goodbye to her sister. She heard the words she thought she never would hear.

"You should have known better Kagome."

End flashback.

"Kikyo, I said get in the car." Miyu shouted, beeping the horn to make a point.

Kikyo snapped out of her day dream and reluctantly entered the car, prepared for an onslaught of questioning. As they drove away Kikyo pulled down the vanity mirror and stared at herself.

Kagome had taken over her school, beat her up, and stole her boyfriend from her in less than a week. Kikyo had been pissed beyond reasoning, the embarrassment she would face at school for it, but the embarrassment Kagome went through was more than enough reason for Kagome to do all those things to her.

I deserved all of that.

"Well?" Miyu snapped, swerving out of the parking lot.

Kikyo closed the vanity mirror forcefully and ran her fingers through her hair. "What?"

Miyu glanced over at her eldest daughter in suprise and Kikyo could already tell by her attitude and the way she was driving that her mother was tipsy. It had been like the curtain her mother was shrouded by opened up and revealed what was truly there. All the years Kikyo blamed her sister for making her mother like this, but it she now realized how brain washed she had been.

"Tell me everything."

" I dont know anything."

"You are fucking kidding right? You were in there for almost an hour, and you dont know anything?"

"The bastard you left her with really messed her up."

Miyu sort of smiled to herself then. "Well it serves her right. She took his side after all."

Kikyo put her foot over her mother's and slammed it on the brake pedal. "You're drunk."

Miyu had a blank expression before pulling out a half empty flask of what Kikyo was sure was whiskey and waved it in her face. "Don't worry, I saved you some." Kikyo snatched it out her hands, rolled down the window, and tossed it out without a second thought.

"What the hell is your problem?" Miyu asked in bewilderment, following with sad eyes her broken flask in the street.

"You should lay off the boos... It makes you look like trailer trash." She said calmly.

Miyu squinted her eyes suspiciously. "The doctor gave you an appointment card?" She asked as she peeled out again, avoiding the main roads.

Shit, we're passing Inuyasha's house.

"No." Kikyo said flatly.  
>Miyu sensed something was wrong but her mind was foggy with alcohol. She assumed it was boy trouble and almost passed the nice big house that the rich boy she liked lived in. "Inuyasha looks like he's home." She slowed to a stop and unlocked the passenger side door. "Go talk to him."<p>

"Fuck no." Kikyo locked the door again and crossed her arms in a very Kagome-like way.

"Get the fuck out of my car and go talk with him. He comes from money, you want to be a broke bitch being hustled by every man with a coin? Get the hell out and be a woman and hustle him."

Kikyo shut her eyes and opened the car door, slamming it shut. It was late, her mother would leave and she could pretend that she actually stayed and talked to Inuyasha. Her mom started to drive away and then halted abruptly, her face paling for a second and she looked back at Kikyo to be sure she was heading up the walk way to the door.

"What's wrong Mom?" She called out.

Miyu was still for a second, staring into nothing and then plastered a smile. "Nothing Kikyo. Have him take you home." And Kikyo was left with fading lights of her mother's car.

X

As Miyu watched her daughter go up the Taisho's walk way, she noticed something white folded on Kikyo's seat. She was about to call her daughter back but shrugged it off, picking the small folded thing in her hands and opened it.

She dropped it as if it were white hot flames that burned her skin and immediately recovered it.

It was a picture of a little boy.

The little boy looked alot like Kagome.

And Haku.

Miyu heard her daughter say something and looked back at her daughter, "Nothing Kikyo." She smiled and began driving again, holding the picture between her shaking fingers.

"It was not enough that you chose his side over mine, but you had to fuck him too..." Miyu growled.

"Kikyo, you cant hide anything from me, do not turn on me too."

Miyu was now a grandmother to this unknown child. As she gazed down at the smiling child, a twisted thought came to her mind.

"You took away my life, now I will destroy yours..."

X

Kikyo made sure the headlights were out of sight before she made a step to leave. But of course the door opened.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo whirled around and was face to face with not only Inuyasha, but Kagome and the rest of his family. She didnt know what to do and was trapped in place, her eyes locked with her sister's.

"I heard your mom out here." Inuyasha growled, and Kagome immediately sank into the shadows.

But Kikyo shoved right passed him, right passed his mother, brother, father, everyone and stood in front of Kagome, angry at the world, yet she could not muster up a single word.

Kagome raised her peirced brow and waited. "What do you want?"

Kikyo could not see the adult Kagome, the one with streaked hair, biker uniform, peircings, no...

She could only see the crying eight year old girl that she left behind. Kagome had taken her popularity, her boyfriend, and had beaten her up in front of her friends. But Kikyo took away her trust, her innocence, her life.

How could she even begin to explain-

"Kikyo, you are not welcome here." Izayoi glared at the girl that she loathed. Always snotty and uptight, it completely took her mind off the fact that Sesshomaru was out of his fucking mind, swatting at invisible shit, looking even more peeved than usual. Rin was tucked away at his side looking very ashamed at something.

Sango and Miroku didnt even know where they were, "When are we going to eat dinner?"

"Dinner was like an hour ago.."

"..."

Kikyo ignored them, and smiled at the little eight year old with teary eyes. "I missed you Kaggy..." She whispered, tears flowing freely down her face. The little girl before her cocked her brow, and Kikyo was greeted with an adult Kagome voice.

"What?"

Kikyo fell to her knees then, clutching Kagome's legs hoping that her sister would be able to feel how sorry she was. "Nothing I do now, will ever make up for what I have done."

Kagome was shocked, but thought it was just a ploy to get close to her. "You are a really good actress."

Kikyo sobbed into her feet and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry..."

Kagome's heart started to hurt, like it was being squeezed. She wouldnt fall for this. This wouldnt go down in front of her boyfriend's family.

"Kikyo, I'm going to drive you home." Inuyasha said quietly, getting an approving nod from Kagome before grabbing Kikyo's hand in his to pull her onto her feet. Kikyo rose to her feet pulled her free hand into Kagome's and placed it on her heart so Kagome could feel the rapid pace.

"Do you remember, when you were five and I was six? How we cut a piece of our bangs and put it in a shoe box?" She choked.

It took a minute but Kagome nodded.

"We promised under the Tree of Ages at Grandpa's shrine, that we would be best friends forever...and we buried the box under the tree."

Kagome took a step back.

"I'm sorry that I had forgotten that promise." Kikyo cried.

In that instant Kagome knew one thing;

Her sister meant it.

(sorry guys thats all you get for now, im working on my own book, doig my own thing, just got a new laptop, started smoking weed again LOL anyway ill have a new chapter out for Hearts Entwined at the end of this week, and Love thru tragedy as well. sorry for grammar and shit im high as hell skeet skeet ;P for requests on finishing chapters you can find me on facebook - oh my gawd im reading back on the shit i wrote and im laughing so fucking hard, my life was always amazing (not really this story actually is what happened to me, except my sister and i are close, and SHE was the one that got pregnant by my dad, but she lost the baby... Ive been out of foster care almost two years, and she just got out and is now living with my aunt. I learned three things:

1: No matter how big the man is, you hit that fucker with a painter pole to the head-he is SLEEPING.  
>2. No matter who believes you,you know the truth and so does god.<br>3. You can forgive, but you cant forget (believe me i have tried)  
>* I appreciate my readers that stuck this out and it will not happen again.<br>BAMBI OUT =*~~~~ )


End file.
